Konoka's Betrothed
by OishiYakumo
Summary: Konoka's now at the age of 16 and her grandfather found the perfect guy for her! How is Setsuna going to deal with this? Should she reveal her feelings or let this new guy take her precious Konoka away? KonoSetsu, SetsuTsuku, KonokaxOC
1. Setsuna’s New Rival: Miyazaku Yuuki

**Disclaimer – Don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or characters or anything related to the anime and manga.  
**

  
  


Chapter 1 – Setsuna's New Rival: Miyazaku Yuuki

  
  


So far it had been just an ordinary day to Sakurazaki Setsuna. She woke up around 5 a.m., trained for about an hour and a half, took a shower, brushed her teeth, went to Konoka's room for breakfast, was glomped by her, ate breakfast with Konoka, Asuna, and Negi but was forced by Konoka to eat more, and walked to school with the three. Class had been going on for 30 minutes and she could already feel a pair of eyes staring at her. Setsuna blushed at the thought of who it could be. Trying to distract her from the feeling she hid her face in her English book.

"…and the girl smiled as she took the chocolates from the boy. Anyone want to read next?" Negi looked around and sighed, _'Nobody ever does, I don't know why I even ask.'_ He looked at Setsuna and was impressed to see the young swordsman concentrating on its contents.

"Setsuna-san, why don't you read the next line?"

Setsuna looked up at Negi with a embarrassed face. "Ito…can I read the next one after?" Konoka instantly raised her hand, "Negi-kun! I'll read it if you don't mind." Setsuna looked at Konoka with a questioning look. _'Why does ojou-sama want to read the line now?'_

Negi smiled, "Alright Konoka-san, after you Setsuna-san will read." Konoka smiled and stood up with her book. Trying to make it look like she was reading, but was really looking at Setsuna, she put the book close to her face.

"The girl said to the boy, "I have had a crush on you for a long time. I'm so happy that you gave me chocolates for Valentine's Day." The girl turned away, embarrassed, and took the boy's hands in her own." Negi smiled and praised her for reading it perfectly, "Setsuna-san?" Setsuna could feel her face heat up as all eyes were on her now; expecting to be the boy. She looked at Konoka then at Negi and nodded.

She sighed and stood up, "The boy smiled and brought their hands to his chest. "Ever since we were kids I have always loved you but was afraid of what you and your family would think. But that was then; I give my heart to you." Setsuna sat down trying to cover her blush with the book. _'Why are we reading these kind of books in class!'_

Asuna grinned as she looked at the blushing girl. "Wow Setsuna-san! I was wondering when you were going to confess to Konoka," someone yelled. This caused everyone to laugh, well except Eva who just scoffed at how childish the people in her class were and Chisame who muttered 'weirdo's'. Setsuna sunk in her chair as Negi tried to calm everyone down while Konoka continued to look at her with warm smile.

Once class ended, Setsuna tried to run out but remembered that Konoka told her to never leave her side. She swallowed and walked over to Konoka and Asuna. "Hey Setsuna-san," Asuna smiled. "So you and Konoka are finally official, eh?" Setsuna looked down as her blush reappeared, _'Damn this blush!'_ Konoka laughed, "Ara, Asuna-chan. Secchan and I are just friends, ne, Secchan," she said putting her arm over Setsuna's shoulder. "H-Hai, o-ojou-sama!" Asuna laughed as Konoka playfully scolded her about calling her 'ojou-sama' again. Setsuna felt a little pang inside when Konoka said that they were just friends.

As the three of them were walking towards the dorms Mana walked up to them. "Setsuna, the headmaster wants to talk to you about something." Expecting her to say what Mana continued, "I don't know what he wants to talk about so don't look at me." Setsuna twitched as Asuna and Konoka laughed. "Well I guess I'll meet you guys later." Konoka grabbed her hand before she left, "Promise me you'll be back in time for lunch." Setsuna's cheek reddened, "I'll try ojou-sama." Konoka gave her that cute pouty look that made her weaken, "I promise…Kono-chan…" Konoka flashed her a smile and walked off with Asuna.

"You got it bad…" Mana taunted in a singing voice. "Shut up," Setsuna said with her blush still present.

As the two walked through those big doors they saw a boy about their age talking with Konoemon. As they got closer they could see how handsome he was, light brown hair with green eyes. He wasn't muscular but he did have some muscle, about the same height as Mana. There was a gentle smile on his face as he continued to talk to the headmaster.

"Ah, Tatsumiya-san, Setsuna-kun, I'm glad that you two made it on time." The two girls bowed slightly. "I brought Setsuna just as you asked headmaster." Konoemon smiled and waved his hand, "Thank you, thank you. You can go now if you want." Mana bowed once more and gave Setsuna a playful smile while she retaliated with a glare.

"Setsuna-san, I asked you to come here because I know how close you are to Konoka." Her cursed blush was starting to come back. "That's why I want to try and help Miyazaku-kun here." The young man bowed politely, "My name is Miyazaku Yuuki, nice to meet you Setsuna-san." Setsuna just looked at Konoemon with a confused look. "I am betrothed to Konoka-chan." If Setsuna hadn't undergone all those years of physical, and mental, training she probably would've fainted.

"Betrothed!"

Konoemon nodded, "You know that it's my hobby to find Konoka a husband. When I met Miyazaku-kun here I thought that he was the perfect match for her!" Yuuki laughed sheepishly, "Konoemon I told you to call me Yuuki-kun now. I mean, since we are going to be family after all."

Setsuna just stared at the two with wide eyes. "But betrothed! That's if it's official! Kono-cha, ahh, ojou-sama has to agree to it for him to be her betrothed!" Konoemon laughed, "I don't think Konoka will refuse a young man like Yuuki-kun here." She turned to look him; he gave her thumbs up and a 'bishounen' smile. She felt sick inside, especially when his teeth gave out a small sparkle.

"So Setsuna-san, tell me about Konoka-chan," he said as the two walked towards the dorm. _'I can't believe headmaster wants this guy here to marry Kono-chan! He looks like one of those preppy, rich playboys,'_ Setsuna thought as Yuuki continued to ask questions. "Ano, Setsuna-san?" She sighed, "You shouldn't call ojou-sama Konoka-chan if you don't know anything about her, even if you are 'betrothed'." Yuuki smiled at her, "You sound upset about this. Are you jealous that Konoka-chan is going to marry a guy like me? If you want, I can introduce you to some of my friends." Setsuna tried with every fiber of her being to prevent her from punching the guy. "No thank you." Yuuki laughed, "Well then can you at least tell me about Konoka-chan?" Setsuna took in a deep breathe and smiled softly.

"She's…kind, always thinking of others before herself. Friendly, this makes her easy to get along with. She's almost as tall as me but a few centimeters shorter. Konoka is one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She has chocolate brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes to match. Her skin is as cotton. She can easily break up a fight and ease up any tense situations. She can practically do anything: cook, clean, sew. Basically she has all the makings of a perfect housewife. Her voice is as soft as her personality…and she cares about her friends the most…"

Yuuki looked at Setsuna and was surprised to see a look of love in her eyes. "Ano…Setsuna-san, are you in love with Konoka-chan?" Setsuna looked at him and looked away, "I'm her bodyguard and friend, that's all." Yuuki just looked at her silently, _'Interesting…' _he thought. The two continued to walk in silence as they approached Konoka's dorm.

"We're here," Setsuna said knocking.

"Secchan!" a voice yelled out happily.

"O-ojou-sama!"

Konoka glomped Setsuna and was now on top of her. Setsuna blushed as Konoka continued to hug Setsuna and rub her face in the crook of her neck while Yuuki was looking at her with a smirk.

"Ahh Konoka-ojou-sama, your grandfather wants you to meet Miyazaku-kun here." Konoka stopped and looked at her then at the young man next to her. She smiled at Secchan and got off, brushing her skirt trying to get rid of unwanted wrinkles.

Yuuki gasped at the beauty of Konoka. He stood there mouth open with his hand extended. Konoka giggled at the sight of the frozen boy, "Nice to meet you Miyazaku-kun," she said grabbing his hand. _'She really is a beautiful girl. Setsuna-san sure was right about her having a voice as soft as her personality.'_

"A-ah-I'm Miyazaku Yuuki," he finally replied. "It's nice to meet you Konoe Konoka." She smiled at him, "I'm guessing gramps is trying to hook us up?" All Yuuki could do was nod. She sighed and helped Setsuna up, "I see…well, you look like a decent guy. Why don't you join us for lunch, Yuuki-kun?" He blushed when she said his name.

"If it's no trouble at all Konoka-chan," he replied with one of his bishounen smiles. Much to Setsuna's surprise, Konoka blushed and ushered for them to come in.

"Hey Setsuna-nee-san," the little ermine said happily. Setsuna was about to make up some lame excuse for the talking ermine, like it was a toy or something. Yuuki sat next to the small animal, "Sugoi! What's your name ermine-san?" Setsuna stared at the two wondering why Yuuki isn't freaking out right now.

"That's Chamo-kun," Negi said sitting down next to Yuuki. Yuuki turned to the boy teacher and gasped.

"Negi Springfield!" he got up suddenly and bowed down. "It's such an honor to be in your presence, sir!" Negi sweatdropped while Setsuna followed after.

"What do you mean 'it's an honor'?" Asuna walked in holding plates of curry and rice. Yuuki sat down next to Negi, "Negi-sama is the youngest magician to ever graduate from a wizardry school."

"How do you know that Yuuki-kun," Konoka said placing a plate before Setsuna and herself.

"I did some research on him."

This caused everyone to stare at him quietly. He looked at everyone with a embarrassed smile, "Konoemon and Eishun-san was telling me about Negi-sama. I was curious about who the person was to make those two speak praises of."

Negi blushed at the new information, "You don't have to call me Negi-sama though, Negi-san is fine." Yuuki shook his head, "I apologize, I should call you Negi-sensei if you do not like the title '-sama'." He gave Konoka one of his bishounen smiles again, which made Setsuna, choke on her food.

"Secchan are you okay," Konoka asked in a worried tone. Setsuna blushed and nodded, "It's nothing ojou," but noticing Konoka pouting, "Kono-chan! It's just a bit spicy," she said rubbing the back of her head with a smile. Asuna smiled at two but when she saw Yuuki looking at them also, she didn't like the way he looked at the two.

"So tell us about yourself Yuuki-kun," Negi said.

He took a drink of water and cleared his throat, "My name is Miyazaku Yuuki and I am 16 years old. I currently attend Hokori Boys' Academy which is on the hill next to Mahoraba Academy. I'm the star player of the soccer team and the top runner for the track team. I get straight A's and currently the president of the 2nd years. I speak 4 languages: Japanese, English, Italian, and French. My father owns Miyazaku Co. and is expected to take over once I finish college."

He sat back down and Chamo, Negi, and Konoka clap. Asuna and Setsuna, however, looked at eachother and nodded.

"He's pretty good," Asuna whispered to Setsuna. "He even made Konoka clap even though she knows that Konoemon wants her to marry him. You know how hard it is to impress the girl." Setsuna looked at Konoka and felt jealous as she laughed along with Yuuki. "Maybe it's because he's around our age?" Asuna shook her head, "There were a lot other guys around our age also. Konoka would tell me after she had those omai meetings." Setsuna looked down at her plate and continued to eat. "I'm telling you Setsuna-san, tell Konoka how you feel before her heart gets taken away." Setsuna glared at her, "As long as ojou-sama is happy I--"

"Secchan? Asuna-chan? What are you two whispering about," Konoka asked the two. The two looked at her and smile, "Nothing," was their reply. Asuna looked at Setsuna as she continued to eat her food. _'Setsuna-san no baka…'_ Asuna thought as she watched Setsuna go at her food. Setsuna continued to eat until the plate was clean.

"Thank you for the meal but I must get going." Konoka tried to stop her but Yuuki spoke up, "What's the rush Setsuna-san?" She just looked at him with cold eyes, "I have important business to attend to." As she stood up Konoka walked in front of her, "Secchan…why are you acting this way? Don't you like Yuuki-kun?" Setsuna gently pushed her to the side, "I have to meet Tatsumiya about something Kono-chan, that's all." She smiled at her to put down her doubts, "I'll see you in class, okay?" Konoka stared at Setsuna for awhile to see if she was lying. She leaned in to get a closer look, which caused Setsuna to blush, and smiled.

"Fine, but after school you and I are gonna go shopping." Setsuna smiled at her and nodded. After washing her plate and cup she took one last look at the now laughing Konoka and Yuuki. Asuna saw the look in Setsuna's eyes and swallowed, _'Looks like Setsuna has some competition.'_

As she closed the door she could still hear Konoka and Yuuki's laughter. Her fists clenched, _'Miyazaku Yuuki: my new rival…'_

  
  
  
  
  
  


First story ever wrote so please be gentle. Also tell me if I got the characters right, if I got anything wrong tell me.


	2. Date? We Were Just Shopping!

**Disclaimer – Don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or characters or anything related to the anime and/or manga. The only thing I own is the story and Yuuki-baka.**

  
  


Chapter 2 – Date? We Were Just Shopping!

  
  
  


Setsuna walked to the World Tree, hoping the sense of solidarity can ease her mind. As she continued down the path she saw less and less people around much to her relief. But little did she know that someone else wasn't too far behind.

'_I can't believe Kono-chan actually likes him! Well, might, I don't know for sure…' _

She sighed, _'As long as she's happy, right? I mean, look at the way she was when she was with him!'_

Her bows furrowed, _'Maybe I should tell her how I feel…'_

'_No! And let it ruin it all that has been restored all these past few months!'_

'_But Asuna-san--'_

'_That doesn't mean that Kono-chan is like that.'_

'_But she accepted the fact that I'm a half breed…she even thinks of me as an angel…'_

Setsuna groaned and put her hands in her face, _'Why do I feel like this?'_

"That's because you're in love with her baka," a voice said behind.

Setsuna swiftly turn around to see the person she would least expect. "Evangeline-san…what are you doing here?" The small girl scoffed, "Well you were heading in the same direction as me." Setsuna's eyebrow lifted, "Why would you be heading to the World Tree?" Eva looked away blushing, "Sometimes I like to come here instead of going to the roof of the school everyday." Setsuna smirked at the sight of the small vampire blushing. The two were in a comfortable silence.

"How did you know how I was feeling," Setsuna asked with her gaze set on the city in front of her.

"It's pretty damn obvious you know. Besides, the bell just rang. You should be heading off to class." Setsuna let out a small laugh, "I should say the same to you." More silence came.

"You know Setsuna; you shouldn't try to keep your feelings inside. If you can't express it the way you want to let it out in a different form."

Setsuna looked at her surprised, "Right now I'm wondering why you of all people is giving me advice on this sort of thing." A vein suddenly appeared on Eva's head, "Don't think I'm going soft or anything! It's just that you remind me of a younger me!" Eva's voice suddenly softens, "If I had told Nagi about how I felt all those years ago…before he disappeared…I…" Once more silence came.

Eva suddenly stood up, "Just remember that your regrets in life will be the choices that you wished you would've made." With that piece of advice she left the young Shinmeiryuu alone with her thoughts.

'_The choices that I wish I would've made, huh,'_ she mused.

* * *

"Mana-chan!"  


The young gunner was surprised to see Konoka calling her, "Hai, Konoka-san?" Konoka stopped in front of her trying to catch your breath.

"Konoka-san?"

"Did Secchan say where she was going to be at after meeting you? She wasn't in class and I wanted to talk to her." All Mana replied with was a confused look.

"She didn't talk with you did she?" Mana shook her head.

"I see, thank you Mana-chan!"

Mana just looked at the running Konoka.

'_Where the heck is Secchan? I told her that I wanted to go shopping with her after school. Maybe she's waiting at the school entrance stairs.' _Just as expected, Setsuna was indeed waiting by the entrance stairs.

"Secchan," Konoka yelled waving her arm. Setsuna got up off the rail and walked towards Konoka. "Secchan! Why did you lie about having some important meeting with Mana-chan?" Setsuna blushed, "Err…well you see…I was but then I got kind of tired and fell asleep on a bench," she lied. Konoka sighed, "If you were tired you could've said something."

Setsuna lowered her head and apologized quietly. _'Now she's made at me,'_ Setsuna thought with her head still lowered. Much to her surprise, Konoka hugged her. "What are you apologizing for Secchan? I just worry about you, is all. If you were tired say something next time, 'kay? I don't want you collapsing," Konoka said as she smiled gently at her, her hand now on Setsuna's.

"Let's go, ne," she said with the smile still there.

Setsuna returned the smile and nodded.

* * *

Asuna was talking to Chachamaru when she noticed Eva walk into the room. "Hey Eva-chan, I noticed you and Setsuna-san weren't in the class," she said in a knowing voice. "What makes you think that I was with her?" Asuna grinned, "I didn't but now that you mentioned it…" Suddenly another vein popped on Eva's head, "Aww Eva-chan! You're growing up so fast," Asuna said hugging the smaller girl. Eva tried punching and kicking the taller girl but no avail, Asuna had a death grip on her. 

"ASUNA YOU DUMBASS! DO YOU HAVE THAT BAD OF A MEMORY! I'M OLDER THAN YOU BY A FEW CENTURIES DAMMIT!" but Asuna ignored her and continued to hug the girl.

* * *

"Ne, Secchan, aren't you glad that we stopped by that clothing store," Konoka said happily as she swung her and Setsuna's hand. Setsuna smiled at the happy Konoka, "Yeah, I kind of wanted to get new clothes but did we have to match?" 

Konoka stopped in front and leaned in close. "K-K-Kono-chan…?" Konoka tapped her nose, "What're you talking about Secchan? Of course we had to have matching clothing!" Setsuna sighed as Konoka walked on ahead of her. Konoka was wearing a long-sleeve red shirt, which complimented her figure, with a beige skirt while Setsuna wore a tight red hooded pullover, showing off her years of training, and tight around the waist but a bit baggy beige cargo pants.

"Secchan," called Konoka. "Let's get some ice cream!" Setsuna laughed, "Always with the ice cream, ne, Kono-chan." Konoka stuck her tongue out as Setsuna ran after her laughing. The other couples around smiled at how the two girls acted.

"Ahh young love," a wife said to her husband. He laughed, "To be young again…you know, Valentine's Day isn't that far behind…" His wife smiled at him and looked at Setsuna chase after Konoka.

"Look Secchan," Konoka said pointing to a poster in the ice cream parlor.

"Free ice cream for couples only. Limited time only…," Setsuna read. She looked down at her clothes then at Konoka. "You're not thinking…" but Konoka was already at the counter talking to the clerk.

"So that's two medium cones, one chocolate and one cookies and cream. That'll be about ¥1,204 ma'am." Konoka pointed at Setsuna, "That's my girlfriend over there and it says that couples get free ice cream." Setsuna blushed as the clerk looked at her. He smiled and handed Konoka the ice cream, "In that case it's free." Konoka thanked the clerk and took the cones and walked over to Setsuna.

"Kono-chan! Why did you lie about us to get free ice cream? It doesn't cost that much anyways," Setsuna whispered to Konoka. But she just smiled at Setsuna and leaned in close, "Secchan…you're so cute when you blush, you know that," and kissed her on the cheek. Setsuna's face soon matched the color of her shirt.

"Secchan you better finish your ice cream before it starts to melt," Konoka said licking her chocolate one.

Setsuna slowly nodded, "H-Hai Kono-chan…"

After ice cream Konoka and Setsuna decided to just check out a few stores. Konoka would grab Setsuna's hand or hug her, which made it look like the two really were a couple. Setsuna would blush at the sudden contact. As they were passing by a jewelry store Setsuna spotted matching bracelets on display, one pink and the other blue._ 'I bet it's for traditional couples…' _Setsuna thought looking at the item. Soon a pair of hands took it off the display. _'Besides, matching bracelets is something for little kids. I wonder who would buy something like that. I wonder why they even made matching bracelets that expensive.'_

"Secchan, look what I bought," Konoka said showing the bracelets that she just saw. Setsuna sweatdropped as Konoka smiled at her. "The blue one is for you Secchan. I know how much you like blue." The other girl smiled gratefully and slipped it on her left wrist. Konoka did the same on her right with the pink one. Grabbing Konoka's right hand she acted without thinking. Konoka blushed as she grabbed Setsuna's arm.

The sun was starting to set and the two decided to head back. Konoka was really happy that she got to spend the day with Setsuna; she thought that Setsuna was angry at her. _'I wonder if it's because I was paying more attention to Yuuki-kun. Does she like him…'_ she suddenly felt a strange sadness and Setsuna sensed it.

"Kono-chan, what's the matter," Setsuna said in a worried voice. Konoka looked at Setsuna and blushed at the sight of how cool Setsuna looked with her concerned face and how the dark sky glowed behind her.

"Nothing Secchan…" she said quietly. Setsuna let go of her hand and Konoka frowned at the sudden lost of contact. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She saw Setsuna looking at her smiling softly, _'Secchan…'_ was all Konoka could think. Setsuna continued to smile at Konoka and pulled her closer.

"It's cold isn't it?" Konoka just nodded, for once speechless. The two continued to walk in silence. _'I know what will cheer up Kono-chan,'_ Setsuna thought as she spotted a picture booth.

"Why don't we take a picture Kono-chan?" Konoka suddenly found words coming back to her. "Let's hurry then Secchan! The train is going to be leaving in 30 minutes." Setsuna nodded and ran towards the booth pulling a laughing Konoka behind.

"Let's see…what type of theme should we so," Konoka said tapping the buttons. Setsuna cringed inside as Konoka was picking a theme. _'I can't believe I'm about to do this but anything to make Kono-chan happy!'_

"Ah! Let's try this one!"

Konoka sat back down next to Konoka and wrapped her arm around Setsuna's shoulder with a "V" for victory sign. "C'mon Secchan, do it also." Setsuna smiled meekly and did the same. The sound of the click was heard and Konoka was once again picking out a scene.

"Hmm…is there any that you'd want to try out?" Setsuna shook her head but received Konoka's adorable pouty face. "Erm…how about this bunny and cat one?" Konoka smiled as they got in position for the picture. Konoka laughed as Setsuna put her right hand up like a cat paw.

"I thought I was supposed to be the cat?" Setsuna stuck her tongue, "I'm usually the bunny so I thought a change would be nice." Konoka just laughed once more.

After a few more shots Setsuna began to ease up. The rest of the pictures were just various themes and the two posing. The last picture, however, was of blushing Konoka cheek to cheek with an equally blushing Setsuna.  


* * *

"Secchan…I really had a fun time today," Konoka said. She and Setsuna ran as fast they can towards the train station hoping to not miss the 6 o'clock train. Setsuna smiled at her, "So did I Kono-chan." But in Setsuna's mind it had almost seemed like a date. If anyone had seen them they would've thought the same._ 'It wouldn't have been a great date but a date indeed.'_ Suddenly she felt her left side have a sudden change in weight. 

"Kono-chan…?"

Konoka's head rested on Setsuna's left shoulder and it looked like she wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Setsuna smiled at her and wrapped her arm around her waist protectively. _'Kono-chan…maybe I should…'_

"Secchan…" Konoka mumbled, "…we should do this again soon…" Setsuna smiled inside, "Hai…Kono-chan…but for now rest. It seems like you wasted a little too much energy today. I'll wake you up when we're there, okay?" Konoka nodded and snuggled her head closer. Setsuna sighed and rested her head on top of Konoka's.

After about an hour of resting on the train they finally arrived. _'Hm…I don't want to wake up Kono-chan but…'_ she peered in the windows to see if anyone was around. _'I guess I'll carry her then…' _Setsuna picked Konoka up, one arm underneath her legs and the other supporting her head. _'I hope we don't run into anybody like this…'_

Taking her time she decided to enjoy the scenery, around night time the campus was actually pretty. Reaching the dorms Setsuna thought that everyone would at least be in their own room, the lounge, the bath, or anywhere besides the entrance. Everyone was surprised to see a certain Sakurazaki Setsuna carrying a certain Konoe Konoka, who happened to wrap her arms around Setsuna's neck while she was strolling along the campus.

"KAWAII!" the all the girls yelled. Setsuna twitched, "Ssshhh! Kono-chan is sleeping!" Setsuna blushed at what she had just said. All the girls suddenly rushed up to her, smiling and grinning like they were crazy.

"Kono-chan, eh?" Kaede said rubbing her chin.

Mana chuckled, "You know Setsuna, I was surprised when Konoka came to me looking for you but now..."

Setsuna blushed and glared at her, "For your information Kono-chaa--ahem--ojou-sama and I were shopping together and she just ended up getting tired early!" The girls 'awed' at her.

"Scoop! Scoop! Sakurazaki-san and Konoka go on a date! I can see it now. Love Love Special: The Princess and Her Knight," Kazumi said taking pictures of a flustered Setsuna holding a sleeping Konoka. All she could do was blush. Soon the girls started to crowd around her and the sleeping girl. Scared that Konoka would wake up from the chatter, Setsuna ran away.

Setsuna managed to get to Konoka's room without running into anybody else. She was surprised that the sleeping girl didn't wake up. Setting Konoka down in her bunk she smiled fondly at her.

"Secchan…" she mumbled. Setsuna brushed some hair off her face and put the covers over her. She walked to the door but turned to get one last look at her sleeping beauty.

"Sleep tight…Kono-chan…" she said before closing the door.

"Secchan…don't go…" Konoka mumbled hugging her pillow tighter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Note: ¥1,204 is about $10.50  
**

Phew, I think adding those rulers make it a lot easier to read


	3. Early Morning Thoughts

**Disclaimer – Don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or characters or anything relates to the anime/manga. All's I own is this story and Yuuki-baka. I also don't own Yuko Sasaki's song "Pure Snow" (thank you Agent-Ayu)**

  
  


**Chapter 3 – Early Morning Thoughts **

  
  


Konoka woke up feeling all rested up. When she looked around she noticed that she was in her own room. Looking at the clock she kept near her, she thought it was way too early to make breakfast. She laid back down and just stared at the back of Asuna's bed. She smiled as the memories of yesterday's shopping with Setsuna went.

'_Kono-chan, what's the matter?' _

Konoka could feel her cheeks heat at the thought of Setsuna, how cool she looked, how the sky glowed, and how her eyes showed concern and something else she couldn't quite place.

"_Secchan…" Konoka mumbled, "…we should do this again soon…" Setsuna smiled inside, "Hai…Kono-chan but for now rest. It seems like you were a little too excited today. I'll wake you up when we're there, okay?"_

Konoka remembered how she snuggled up against the swordsman and how she did the same. She liked the way Setsuna felt and she liked the way she felt when she was with her. _'What am I thinking? It's Secchan! We're just friends…right…?'_

'_Oh come on, you know you've always felt something more for her.'_

'_What?'_

'_All those times when you would hug her or hold her hand, all those times wanting to feel her touch, all those times when you just wanted to be with her…'_

Konoka continued to stare at the bed on top of her.

'_You know you love it when she smiles at you. You love it even more because you're the reason for that smile.'_

She groaned and rolled on her stomach.

'_Or how you love to tease her just to see that cute blush. Don't forget about that time when you started to fantasize about her when you offered to wash her back...' _

'_Remember that time when you found out she 'has a special person'? How much you wanted to know but at the same time you didn't because it might not be you.'_

She buried her head into the pillow, "Shut up," she muttered.

'_Just last week, when the two of you were watching the stars on the rooftop she fell asleep on your lap: you wanted to feel your lips against hers.' _

Konoka blushed, "I can't believe I'm talking with myself!" Unable to straighten out her thoughts she decided to take a walk.

Changing quickly into sweats, she tried to open and close the door as quietly as she could. She inhaled the crisp cold air as she walked out. The sun hadn't risen yet and was no where to be found, yet strangely, the sky wasn't that dark. She smiled as she remembered how she found Setsuna training near the area completely covered by trees. If she hadn't woken up earlier that day she never would've found the young Shinmeiryuu.

She hid behind a tree hoping the swordsman wouldn't see or sense her. _'She looks totally concentrated in it,' _Konoka thought as she watched her. _'I wonder if she does this everyday.' _Setsuna looked like she didn't notice the young healer at all.

Konoka sighed softly as she thought of how cool Setsuna looked. She felt all hot when she saw Setsuna all sweaty and focused like that.

Konoka could feel her cheeks burn up again at the continuous thoughts of a hot and sweaty Setsuna. _'I always feel happiest whenever I'm with her…'_

"Konoka-chan!"

She stopped suddenly and was surprised to see who it was. "Yuuki-kun? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" The brown hair boy smiled at her as he ran to her. "I always run at this time. What about you? It's a bit too early for anyone to take a casual stroll around the campus." He ran his hand through his hair grinning. She blushed suddenly, _'So then how come I feel like this around Yuuki-kun?'_

Trying to change the subject she noticed that he was Mahora Academy--not Hokori Boy's Academy. "Um, why are you here anyways Yuuki-kun?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Ahh, right, I would figure that you would wonder why I'm running through an all girls' school, eh? I usually start at Hokori Academy pass through Mahora Academy, through Tatsumiya Shrine, pass the World Tree, and then back at Hokori academy." Konoka stared at him, "No wonder you're in such good shape, Yuuki-kun." He blushed but turned his head trying to hide it.

"Ahh, so, Konoka-chan! Why don't we walk together then?"

Konoka smiled politely, "I wouldn't want to disrupt your training." He took her hand, "Nonsense, Konoka-chan, I'd rather spend time with you then run ten miles." Konoka blushed at the action he just did. "Besides, I can't just let you walk by yourself. It might be early but it's still dark and who knows what could happen!" Konoka let go of his hand and continued to walk forward, leaving a very confused Yuuki. He sighed softly at his rejection but was about to continue running until--

"Yuuki-kun! I thought we were going to walk together," Konoka said waving back at him. He smiled and ran towards her. _'Looks like she's warming up to me…'_

* * *

Setsuna grunted as she swung Yuunagi around. _'Baka…stop thinking about Kono-chan like this!'_ She stopped, trying to calm her nerves, and her heart. _'So yesterday was a little…interesting…it doesn't mean that Kono-chan feels the same!' _She grabbed her towel that was hanging from a nearby branch, _'She's just an innocent girl.'_ Wiping the sweat from her face she sat down with an 'umph'. Resting her back on the tree she closed her eyes.

"_Secchan…you're so cute when you blush, you know that?"_

She could feel her cursed blush come back. She grimaced as she couldn't fight it but sighed wistfully.

"_Secchan, look what I bought," Konoka said showing the bracelets that she just saw. Setsuna sweatdropped as Konoka smiled at her. "The blue one is for you Secchan. I know how much you like blue."_

Setsuna opened her eyes and looked at her left arm and smiled fondly at the blue bracelet. _'Kono-chan can be so childish sometimes but…'_ she touched the bracelet, _'that's one of the reasons why I love her…'_

"Yuuuuuki-kuuuunnn," a familiar voice yelled.

Setsuna got up to her feet quickly, "Ojou-sama?" She ran towards the direction of the voice and saw Konoka with a running Miyazaku Yuuki behind.

* * *

"Ne, Konoka-chan, you're much faster than I anticipated," he said trying to catch his breath. Konoka gave him one her cute pouts, "That's what you get for underestimating me." Yuuki looked at her and laughed, Konoka's laughter soon joined his.

Setsuna couldn't help but feel jealous as she saw the two. She realized that she could be seen and hid behind a tree but still watched the two.

"Ne, Konoka-chan, would you like to spend the day with me later on?" Konoka stared at him for a bit, turned, and continued to walk forward. "Uh…Konoka-chan?" She walked in silence as Yuuki treaded behind her.

'_So Kono-chan doesn't like him like that,'_ Setsuna sighed with relief.

"Sure, why not, Yuuki-kun," Konoka said happily.

Setsuna felt her heart sank, _'Well…at least it's not like it's a date or anything…'_

"Really? 'Cause I thought maybe you would see it as a date or something like that…" he said embarrassed.

Konoka turned to him, "You mean it isn't?"

Setsuna and Yuuki's jaw dropped. _'You mean she actually wants to go on a date with HIM?'_

Yuuki grinned and ran to her side, "Ano…Konoka-chan…" he said slowly. Konoka looked at him curiously, "Something wrong Yuuki-kun?" He started to blush as he started leaning his face towards hers.

"Yuuki-kun…" Konoka said softly. Their eyes locked on eachother. "Ever since I saw you Konoka…I knew there was something different about you…" She wanted to look away but she couldn't. "We haven't even known eachother that long…" His right hand finding her right cheek, caressed it loving.

"That's why I was hoping that you would spend time with me later on…" he said softly, now having their lips almost a few centimeters away.

'_What am I doing here still! I should be running towards the two, punching the guy who's about to lay his lips on MY Kono-chan,'_ Setsuna thought as she gripped the tree.

"Yuuki-kun…" was all Konoka could say as the distance between them disappeared.

"Konoka…" he whispered before his lips finally met hers. She closed her eyes tightly at the touch of his lips.

Setsuna's fingers dug hard into the tree when the two kissed. The pain wasn't as bad as seeing the girl she love kissing some guy, the guy that Konoemon wants her to marry. She knew she should've removed her hands from the tree but she couldn't, even if they were starting to bleed from the pressure. But once she saw Konoka's hand move against his chest and his arms around her waist. She started to feel her eyes sting.

'_So…she does…'_ she simply thought and ran.

She ran as fast as she can from the scene, from the blushing Konoka, from the fact that she's in HIS arms kissing HIM, from the fact that she was, no, IN love with the one that she has been entrusted to protect, from the future she knew that was inevitable…

'_Baka…I knew that she didn't feel like that…'

* * *

_

"Yuuki-kun," Konoka said as she suddenly opened her eyes. _'I could've sworn that I sensed someone…'_

"Konoka-chan, is anything the matter?"

She gently pushed him away and stepped back, trying to distance herself from him, "I…we don't know eachother that well…" He looked at her and sighed, "Gomen ne, Konoka-chan…"

She touched her lips, _'My first kiss…_'

"Kono-chan, I hope you're not mad at me," Yuuki said blushing slightly. "I don't know what got over me; I guess my emotions took over. Gomen ne, Konoka-chan."

Truthfully Konoka wasn't angry that he took her first kiss, at all. In fact, she didn't know what she felt when he kissed her. "I'm not mad at you." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. Konoka just looked at their hands and blushed.

"So about our date later on…" he started.

Setsuna ran to her dorm as fast as she could, trying to get away from the scene as quickly as she could. She closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake up Ku Fei and Kaede. Finally noticing that her hands were bleeding she grabbed some alcohol and some bandages.

* * *

'_How am I going to face her now? Especially with my hands like this she's going to worry and ask questions…'_ After applying alcohol and wrapping her hands she laid on her futon. Grabbing the mp3 player Asuna, Negi, and Chamo bought her for her birthday, she clicked 'shuffle'.

_konayuki ga maiorite kita machi de  
toiki ga shiroku sora ni hodokete yuku  
anata no koto omoeba doushite?  
konna ni mune ga atsuku naru_

Memories of her and Konoka at her surprise birthday were replaying in her mind. Konoka was trying to convince Setsuna to stay at the park a bit longer but Setsuna was a getting tired. Konoka offered her lap if she was sleepy. Setsuna, with that ever so present blush, managed to stutter a 'That's-not-an-appropriate-thing-for-ojou-sama-to-do' lecture. Konoka couldn't help but giggle at her lecture.

She looked at her watch, "Fine then Secchan, we'll go back early but only because it's your birthday."

_ki ga tsuku to itsumo hitogomi no naka  
youfuku uriba window nozoku to  
kawanai no ni erandari shite'ru  
anata ni niai sou da nante_

At the dorms Setsuna noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. Suspicious, she told Konoka to stay close behind. Konoka giggled softly and held onto Setsuna's shoulders, but Setsuna didn't know that Konoka was blushing slightly. When they entered the building it was pitch black. Her hand already gripping her sword she walked in slowly.

"Secchan…" Konoka said softly.

"Don't worry ojou-sama, I'll protect you." She looked at Konoka and met her gaze, Konoka's blush deepened. As Setsuna took another step she heard a noise and was about to attack it until Konoka turned her around and buried her head into the girl's chest. _'Kono-chan…!'_ Setsuna wrapped her arms around the girl thinking that she was scared.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETSUNA!"

But all fell quiet once everyone saw the sight of Konoka and Setsuna.

"Ahh, Konoka-nee-chan's present beats all ours," Kotaru groaned.

_BAKA mitai da yo ne  
ima wa hayaranai ne  
tomodachi no koibito to  
wakattete suki ni natte_

_shou ga nai warawarete mo ii  
taisetsu na kimochi_

Blushing furiously, Konoka and Setsuna let go, much to everyone's amusement. "You know if you two were going to be a bit busy you should've said something Konoka-chan," Nodoka said softly. The chocolate hair girl looked at Nodoka and then back at Setsuna. "It was the only way to keep Secchan from attacking one of you guys." Setsuna's blush deepened, "It's true! I thought things were pretty suspicious since it was so quiet. I was only protecting ojou-sama!" Asuna grinned at the two.

"So when you protect Konoka you sometimes kiss her?"

The two girls blushed furiously at the statement. Setsuna wanted to fight back but knew it was hopeless. She just kept quiet, _'Geez...and on my birthday too!'_

"Sure Konoka, 'hugging'," Negi said as he appeared from nowhere with the cake. Chamo on his shoulder snickering.

"Ne, Negi-kun! Can I hug you like that," Fuka asked hugging him, almost making him drop the cake.

"WHAT! Only I can hug Negi-sensei like that," Ayaka growled at the older twin.

"Quick onee-chan! Run before Iincho attacks," Fumika shouted.

Negi sighed as the two girls ran around. But Setsuna couldn't help but laugh at the funny scene that just happened, soon everyone else joined in.

_Pure snow, Pure heart  
Futari deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita  
koi yori mo setsunakute  
ai yori mo USO no nai  
unmei wo kanjita no_

_kanojo ga hanasu jimanbanashi wo  
odoke nagara kiitari mo suru kedo  
yappari hitori ni naru to tsurai no  
tomodachi no kamen wa omotai_

After the whole 'kissing' incident, the party started and everyone was enjoying themselves to the cake Konoka made earlier. Ako, Sakurako, Madoka, and Misa (a.k.a. Decopin Rocket) were playing music and a lot of people were dancing. Konoka was talking to Nodoka and Yue when she glanced over to Setsuna. She smiled as she saw Setsuna laugh with Negi and Asuna. _'I'm glad she's enjoying the party.'_ Setsuna looked at Konoka and blushed. She excused herself from the two and walked outside. Konoka curious, and a bit worried, followed.

"Secchan," she said as she caught up with Setsuna. The birthday girl was sitting and was surprised that Konoka followed her. "What's wrong," Konoka said sitting next to her.

"Nothing at all ojou-sama," Konoka poked her cheeks, "erm…I mean Kono-chan."

Konoka sighed and looked at the sky, it was a full moon. She rested her head on her Setsuna's shoulder, "Secchan why don't we go flying?" Setsuna looked at her then turned away ashamed.

_nande anata shika  
dame nan darou ne  
omou toki mechakucha ni  
jibun wo kowashitaku naru_

_sonna toki sesaete kureru no  
ichimai no shashin_

Konoka noticing what the other girl was feeling she grabbed Setsuna's hand. "Secchan…don't be ashamed of your wings." Setsuna didn't look at her, "In fact, I kind of envy you for having them. I'd want to go flying all the time." Setsuna couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Besides…I think your wings are beautiful…they remind me of an angel's." Setsuna blushed and was about to say something but Konoka cut her off.

"Which makes Secchan my angel," she said her cheeks glowing.

_Pure snow, Pure heart  
ano hi mou sukoshi no yuuki ga areba  
samui kisetsu no sei to  
tobikonde iketa hazu  
demo nazeka dekinakatta_

Setsuna's blushed deepened, "Thank you Kono-chan…" Konoka smiled at her as Setsuna stood up abruptly. Expecting her to leave, Konoka rested her head on her hands.

"Eep!" Konoka suddenly felt strong arms lift her up, "Secchan! Don't surprise me like that!" Setsuna gave her a half-smile, half-smirk which made her heart flutter, "Hey I owe you for the surprise party." Konoka held onto her tighter as Setsuna leisurely flew. She wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

_Pure snow, Pure heart  
Kitto naitari shita koto mo kuyamanai  
wakari kitta tsuyogari  
kidzuite kureru koto wo  
itsu made mo matte'ru_

"I still didn't give you your present yet," she said softly. Setsuna rubbed her cheek on Konoka's head, "This is the best present I could ever receive from you Kono-chan," she whispered. Konoka looked up at her and blushed. Noticing it was colder in the air she gave Setsuna a kiss on the cheek.

"K-K-Kono-chan," Setsuna stuttered. "It's pretty cold so I had to think of a way to warm you up," she said innocently. Setsuna just smiled, _'I take it back…that was the best gift I could ever receive from you Kono-chan…'_

_Pure snow, Pure heart  
Futari deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita  
koi yori mo setsunakute  
ai yori mo USO no nai  
unmei wo kanjita no_

As the song ended Setsuna held back tears and rolled on her side. But she saw something that made her heart ache even more: the black stuffed tenshi neko that Konoka made for her birthday. Unable to hold herself back, she started to cry. Unbeknownst to her, Ku Fei and Kaede were awake and heard the swordsman. They were both worried for their friend but respected her privacy. Resisting the urge to comfort her, the two listened as their friend cried quietly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mwahaha, I am evil! Well I did put that this is going to be also KonokaxOC but don't think that Setsuna's out of the game yet!


	4. Hidden Thoughts, Hidden Feelings

**Disclaimer – Don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or characters or anything relates to the anime/manga. Same goes for Coldplay's "Amsterdam". All's I own is this story and Yuuki-baka.**

  
  


**Chapter 4 – Hidden Thoughts, Hidden Feelings**

  
  
  
  


"I'm back," Konoka said happily.

Asuna groaned, "When did you leave," Asuna said groggily. Noticing that Negi was still asleep and holding on to her, she carefully removed the small boy. She looked over to Konoka, who was humming happily as she cooked up some eggs. _'I wonder what happened to make her in an extra cheerful mood.'_

"Asuna…" Konoka started, "I ran into Yuuki-kun earlier…"

At the mention of Yuuki Asuna woke up completely. "What happened? Did he do anything to harm you Konoka," she said concerned. Konoka suddenly blushed much to Asuna's surprise.

"Konoka wh--"

"I wanted to go out for a walk and ended up running into him but then he asked if I wanted to walk with him since it's still dark however then we started talking and then he asked me out which I said yes to but then he suddenly got close to me and we kissed," she said in one breath.

"K-K-Konoka…" Asuna said in amazement, not because of what she heard but because she managed to say all of that in one breath. After registering all that she heard she finally realized, _'KONOKA WAS KISSED BY THAT YUUKI!'_

"Wait, wait, wait…Yuuki asked you out…" Konoka nodded, "…and then he kissed you…" Konoka's blush deepened, "…do you…like him Konoka?"

The blushing girl stopped cooking and turned off the stove. Her face suddenly lost its happiness, "I…I don't know Asuna. When he kissed me, I didn't know how I felt. I mean I don't even know him that well."

"Sometimes you don't have to know someone that long to like them. Just one date is enough for someone to fall in love sometimes," she said thoughtfully as she sat at the table.

Konoka sighed, "Do you know why I went for a walk so early?" Asuna broke out of her thought, "Well now that you mention it…" Konoka brought two plates of eggs to the table. Asuna thanked her and started to eat.

"I was thinking about Secchan," Konoka said quietly.

Asuna's eyes widened and choked on the eggs she was just eating. "Asuna, are you okay," Konoka said patting her friend's back. Asuna nodded, after taking a drink of water she looked at her with wide eyes._ 'Could she possibly…'_

"Really? Well it's not like this time was any different right?"

Konoka started to play with her hands, "Yeah…it was…I started thinking about how I feel around her. How I'm so happy around her, happier than I am with anybody." Asuna smiled, _'So Konoka is starting to realize it, huh.'_

"But Yuuki-kun..." Konoka trailed off. Asuna noticed how troubled her friend was and placed her hand on her shoulder, "So you have certain feelings for Yuuki but at the same time it's the same for Setsuna-san?" Konoka nodded not taking her eyes off of the plate. "Don't you have a date with the guy? Why don't you go out with him and see how things work out for you then. After that, compare those feelings to ones of Setsuna-san." Konoka looked at her and pondered at the thought.

"That's a good idea Asuna! I'm surprised you know what to do in this sort of thing," she joked. Asuna shot her an angry look, "What's that supposed to mean?" Konoka smiled at her and placed a forkful of eggs in her mouth. "Konoka," Asuna said irritably. But she noticed that someone wasn't here as usual.

"Where is Setsuna-san anyways? She usually comes here for breakfast."

Konoka grabbed her phone, "You're right, maybe she got caught up in training and forgot." She called Setsuna but all she got was her voicemail. _'Strange…maybe she's changing right now.'_ She called her up again but got her voicemail once more. Konoka called her friend 3 more times but ended up getting her voicemail every time. She was starting to get worried and Asuna noticed.

"Maybe she went back to sleep or something." Konoka's worries disappeared instantly, "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

"Aiyah!"

"That sure was a good sleep de-gozaru," Kaede said looking at Setsuna. Ku Fei got up and stretched but also looked at Setsuna. The young swordsman laid still on her futon and didn't say a thing. "Nin, Fei let's go out to eat." Ku Fei nodded happily, "Maybe Satsuki cooked some meat buns aru!" As they were leaving Ku Fei nudged Kaede, "But I'm still worried bout Setsuna aru," she whispered. Kaede glanced over at Setsuna, "Me too but we can't do anything until we figured out what's wrong," she whispered back.

"Setsuna wanna join us," Kaede asked. Setsuna didn't make any response. Ku Fei looked at Kaede with a worried look and she replied with a nod. The two left leaving Setsuna all by herself.

'_Did they hear me,'_ Setsuna heard that Kaede and Ku Fei were worried, _'looks like they forgot about my hearing.'_ Setsuna got up and changed out of her kendo practice clothes and into a pair of jeans and a white and light blue long sleeve shirt. She kept thinking about the Konoka-Yuuki kiss,_ 'Maybe I should skip breakfast.'_ She grabbed her sword and her phone, _'Huh? Four missed calls? From who…'_ she opened her phone and saw Konoka's picture_, '…from Kono-chan…'_ She closed the phone instantly, _'I mustn't let this get in the way of protecting her. Looks like I might have to protect her in the shadows again…' _She opened her phone and text back to Konoka._ 'If she wants to be with Miyazaku-kun then…then I must accept this! Protecting ojou-sama and being her friend was more than I could ever ask for._' She put her phone in her pocket, grabbed Yuunagi, her mp3 player and walked out the door. _'I'm starting to like this device,'_ Setsuna smirked as she put the earphones in each ear.

* * *

"He he he, Negi-kun is kawaii," Konoka laughed as she rubbed her cheek against Negi's. Negi blushed and stammered while Asuna sighed at the two. "Konoka-san I have to finish grading these papers," he whined. Konoka ignored it and continued to rub her face on his cheek, "So soft!" Asuna turned to the TV now that she was tired of watching the two.

"Ara?" She saw Konoka's phone blinking and vibrating. "Konoka! You got a text message!" Konoka moved away from Negi and walked over to Asuna. "Thank you, Asuna," she said happily. She opened the phone and began to read.

"Who's it from Konoka-san," Negi asked curiously.

Konoka closed the phone and sat down next to Asuna. "It's from Secchan, she says she won't be able to make it for breakfast and that she has a meeting with gramps. She said that she'll also be busy with patrols because now she has to take Mana-chan's shift since she's out of town." Even though there was a smile on Konoka's face Asuna could tell that she was a bit sad.

"I'm sure Setsuna-san will be fine. Ah, what time is your date?"

Konoka looked at the clock, "In about 2 hours." Chamo nodded, "So at noon Konoka-nee-chan is going to experience the company of a man for the first time." Asuna grabbed the ermine and started to squeeze him, "Where do you come off saying these things?" Negi tried to calm Asuna while Konoka laughed but deep down she was pretty nervous about her date with the boy. _'I wonder what Secchan will say when I tell her.'_

_

* * *

_

Ever since she rekindled her friendship Konoka, Setsuna has been more open and friendly. People in her class weren't that intimidated anymore and had even befriended her. As she walked through the dorms people would greet her but she would walk by without saying a thing.

"Sakurazaki-san!"

'_Come on, oh my star is fading. And I swerve out of control. And if I, if I'd only waited, I'd not be stuck here in this hole.'_

"Sakurazaki-san!"

'_Come here, oh my star is fading. And I swerve out of control. And I swear I waited and waited, I've got to get out of this hole.'_

"Sakurazaki-saannn!"

'_But time is on your side, it's on your side now. Not pushing you down and all around. It's no cause for concern--"_

"SAKURAZAKI-SAN!"

Setsuna took out the earphones and looked behind her, "Eh? What's wrong Saotome-san?" Haruna rubbed the back of her head, "What's wrong with me? I called you like three times, all of which I was screaming. And to add things to that, everyone is starting to notice that you're becoming withdrawn again. Did something happen between you and Konoka?"

Setsuna turned her back, "Nothing, nothing at all." With that said, she continued to walk. _'Oh yeah like that was real convincing,'_ Haruna thought while shaking her head.

'_Now where was I,' _Setsuna put the earphones back in. _'--I know I'm dead on the surface but I'm screaming underneath--'_ She knew that she was using music to cope with feelings rather than ignore them like she usually did. Arriving at the headmaster's room she walked through those big doors. She bowed as she usually did and he would wave his hand meaning to not be so formal with him. His mouth started to move but she didn't hear his voice.

'_--And time is on your side, it's on your side now. Not pushing you down and all around. It's no cause for concern...'_

He let out a little chuckle, _'Stuck on the end, of this ball and chain. And I'm on my way back down again--'_

She knew she should take off the earphones or at least put it on pause. But since she could read lips she thought 'why the hell not.' From what she gathered he was telling her how happy he is with the results of Yuuki, she figured that he would know. He was also telling her that she doesn't need to take Mana's shift; she shook her head as her response. Then he asked her what she thought of Yuuki.

'_Stood on a bridge, tied to a noose, sick to the stomach. You can say what you mean, but it won't change a thing.'_

"I think that…I think that he's good for ojou-sama."

Konoemon smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you feel that too. I'm happy that Konoka's bestfriend approves of him." She smiled back and nodded, _'I'm sick of the secrets.'_

"Well Setsuna-kun, that's all: you're dismissed." She bowed once more and turned to leave.

'_Stood on the edge, tied to a noose and you came along and you cut me loose.'_

Konoemon knew that she wasn't listening but he didn't mind, he knew what was happening. "Sometimes when we look out for eachother's feelings we tend to forget our own," he said to no one in the now empty room. _'Truth be told, I wanted you to be the one for Konoka but if this is how it should be…' _he sighed and grabbed a folder and started to work.

'_You came along and you cut me loose. You came along and you cut me loose…'_

Setsuna closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. The song ended and now she didn't know what she wanted to do. She was pretty hungry but decided to ignore it, she doesn't know if she's able to face Konoka right now, and her shift didn't even start until noon since it was Saturday.

"Setsuna-san?"

She opened her eyes as she recognized that voice, "Asuna-san, good morning." The orange hair girl examined her, "Okay, what's wrong? Don't tell me that you've got some mission to do even after taking an extra shift?" Setsuna blinked at her, _'Am I that easy to read?'_

"Wha? No no no, I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Asuna started to look angry, "You're not a very good liar you know." Setsuna blushed and looked away, "I'm not am I…" she said softly. Noticing the sudden change in her friend, Asuna's face softened. "Setsuna-san what's wrong?" The black hair girl wouldn't look at her, "Nothing, I'm just tired from this morning's training." Asuna's eyes widened slightly, _'Kuso! Don't tell me that she…'_

"Setsuna-san…you didn't see Kono--"

The girl suddenly got off the wall and ran away, "I've got some business to do Asuna-san! I'll see you around later," she yelled as she ran. Asuna looked after her sadly, _'Setsuna-san…'_

_

* * *

_

"One…two…three…"

Madoka, Misa, and Sakurako were watching the strange guy from behind the bush. "Who do you think that is," Sakurako asked as she stretched his arms out. The guy bent down, "I dunno but he's pretty hot," Misa said smiling. Madoka elbowed her, "Stop it, you have a boyfriend remember?"

"Madoka, why don't you go and ask who he is."

"What? Why me?"

The two looked at eachother, nodded, and said one word: Kugimi. Madoka winced at her name, "Fine I'll go."

"One…two…three…" Yuuki sat down and separated his legs, _'I've got a date with one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in a few hours.' _He stretched over his right leg, _'But I didn't think that she would say yes so I'm not sure what to do.'_ He stretched over his left, _'Maybe I can ask Setsuna-san for advice.'_ The memory of the girl played in his mind.

"_I'm her bodyguard and friend, that's all."_

He frowned_, 'But it seems that she could ruin things between me and Kono-chan…'_ He suddenly smirked, '_However Konoka-chan didn't seem upset when I kissed her.' _Bending in the space between his legs, _'Still, I think that Sakurazaki Setsuna is an obstacle I must face. With my researching skills I'm sure I--'_

"Good morning."

His thoughts were interrupted when a blue hair girl approached him. "Um, hey," he said looking up. He got up and bowed, "I'm Miyazaku Yuuki, good morning." Madoka looked at her friends and sighed, "I'm Kugimiya Madoka, I know it's none of my business but what are you doing here?"

Yuuki straightened himself, "I just finished my run so now I'm stretching out right now. Care to join me?" Madoka glanced over at her friends one more time then back at Yuuki, "Eh…sure. Why not?"

"What is she doing," Sakurako asked. "Maybe she's trying to find out some information on him," Misa said as she watched the two.

"Say Kugimiya-san--"

"Call me Madoka," she interrupted.

"Sumiasen, Madoka-san, by any chance are you friends with Konoe Konoka?" She looked at him curious, "Konoka-san? Yeah, I'm in the same class with her. Why you ask?"

Yuuki ran his hand through his hair and smiled, "I'm going out with her."

Madoka gasped, _'I thought she was with Sakurazaki-san!'_

"Eh! Really?"

He laughed at her response, "I'm guessing that I'm not the type Kono-chan usually goes after?"

'_Well we all assumed she was with Sakurazaki-san,_' she thought as she laughed nervously.

"Ah, I'm just surprised Konoka-san didn't mention that she had a boyfriend." Yuuki grinned, _'So she thinks I'm Kono-chan's boyfriend, eh?'_

"Ah, well, the cat's out of the bag now isn't it? But I'm still not sure about the things that she likes. Since you know her, maybe you can help me?"

Madoka looked him unsure, "Um, sure, why not?"

* * *

Konoka was walking out around the campus hoping to run into her bestfriend. She kept calling her but she got her voicemail every time. So instead she decided to walk around hoping that somebody saw her. But as she passed by the cafeteria she was suddenly pulled away and up against the wall. Haruna and Kazumi looked at her with serious looks on their faces.

"Ano…"

"Konoka did you and Sakurazaki-san break up," Kazumi said while she took out a notepad. Konoka gave her a confused look, "Ah…wha--"

"Is that why she has been all cold and distant-like," Haruna said. Konoka looked at the two, "What are you two talking about? What's wrong with Secch--"

"This is quite a surprised," Haruna interrupted. "When she walked into the dorm with you sleeping her arms we all thought that you two were finally official." She nodded and rubbed her chin.

Kazumi jotted something down on the notepad, "True, true, I even started the story. I already made the headline for it," she sighed. "So now what am I going to do with this picture?"

Konoka looked back and forth between the two, "Um…yesterday? I was asleep in Secchan's arms yesterday?" The two girls nodded, "And now she's acting all distant and cold?" The two girls nodded again, "Rumor has it is that you broke up with her to go with some rich bishounen," Kazumi read from her notepad.

"Where did you hear that?"

Suddenly Haruna grabbed Madoka out of nowhere, "This one right here was telling Misa and Sakurako when me and Kazumi walked by and overheard." Madoka blushed and bowed, "Gomen ne, Konoka-san, but is it really true that you and Yuuki-kun are a couple?" Konoka blushed and shook her head, "No no no!"

"So then you and Sakurazaki-san?"

Konoka's blush deepened, "Um…I…hey what a minute! You said that Secchan was acting strange today, do you know why?" All three girls looked at eachother then back at Konoka. They all shook their heads. Then a thought popped in Haruna's mind, "Could it be that…that she's heard the rumor also?" Kazumi nodded and rubbed her chin also, "It could be a possibility, word travels fast around Mahora Academy."

'_Could Secchan be jealous? Does she really like Yuuki-kun?'_

She ran away from the girls and went to the place that instantly popped in her mind. _'I hope she's there…'_

* * *

Setsuna laid on her back as she watched the clouds go by. Her batteries were almost dead but she didn't mind at all. Just seeing the clouds was enough to calm her down. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts she just needed somewhere quiet to sort them out. The roof was the only place that she could think of. Nobody rarely goes up here and this is where she and her beloved princess would spend hours looking up at the clouds on slow and boring days. Setsuna reached to the sky and grabbed the air, pretending that she grabbed the cloud. She thought that she was good at repressing her feelings but she was wrong. She closed her eyes and listened to her music until it died.

"Secchan…?"

Setsuna's eye shot open and sat up, "Kono-cha…ojou-sama…what are you doing here?" Konoka pout at the young Shinmeiryuu which earned her a blush. "Am I not allowed to come up to the roof? And again with the ojou-sama thing Secchan--" Setsuna abruptly stood up and bowed, "I must be going." She walked past the girl quickly but was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Secchan, why are you avoiding everyone? What happened to make you like this," Konoka whispered as she held onto the girl tightly. Setsuna resisted the urge to hug her back, _'I mustn't…'_ she looked away and didn't say anything.

"Do you like Yuuki-kun…?"

Setsuna looked back at her surprised, "Me, like that that kind of guy? Ojou-sama, where did you get that idea?" Konoka looked up at Setsuna, "Because you left early yesterday and I'm sure you heard about the rumors and--" Setsuna placed a finger on her lips, "It's not Yuuki-kun that I like…" she said softly.

Konoka looked at her with a confused look. Setsuna resisted with all her might to try and not kiss the girl. "It's just that I have a lot of things on my mind that's all." She smiled at her and Konoka could feel her cheeks heat up. "Besides…I know how ojou-sama likes him so…" Konoka's grip on the other girl tightened, "Secchan…I…" she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and Konoka blushed harder.

"I saw what happened earlier today," she heard her whisper. Setsuna's warm breathe made her ear tingle, "I'll always protect Kono-chan no matter what until that time comes."

Konoka's eyes widen, "Secchan what are you saying…?"

She felt soft fingers lifting her chin up and soon met Setsuna's gaze. She could see many emotions behind those deep brown eyes. Sadness, concern, regret and love were the ones that she recognized the most. Her heart began to beat furiously and she was suddenly under a trance.

"Secchan…" she whispered.

Konoka suddenly moved her head closer, as did Setsuna, their eyes still set on eachother. Konoka licked her lips as Setsuna came closer. She was nervous but at the same time excited. She saw the other girl swallow as the two were less than an inch away. Konoka closed her eyes expecting to meet Setsuna's soft lips. The two were so close; she could smell the scent of vanilla coming from Setsuna.

Setsuna's face was surprisingly its normal color. She tried to pull away, she tried to stop but she couldn't. Her grip on Konoka's waist tightened. Her heart started to beat fast as if she was in battle. She felt like she was under a spell even after she closed her eyes, _'Matte! What am I doing! Kono-chan is…'_ but her thoughts were cut off when she felt Konoka's hot breathe on her lips. The two were less than a centimeter apart until--

"Konoka! It's already 12 o'clock! Yuuki-kun is already here," Asuna yelled as she walked onto the roof, only to see a flustered Konoka and Setsuna standing a few feet from eachother. She eyed the two suspiciously and a grin slowly crept its way onto her face, "Should I tell him that something suddenly came up?" Before Konoka could answer Setsuna spoke for her.

"No, I was just telling ojou-sama to have fun today." Setsuna turned her head away from Konoka, trying to avoid her gaze even though she can feel the healer's eyes on her.

Konoka never moved her eyes from the girl in front of her. She wanted to face her, to see what she was feeling.

"Konoka?"

Her eyes moved away from Setsuna slowly. "Well then…I guess I'll go to him," Konoka said not really showing any emotions. She walked past the swordsman and glanced sideways, only to see that she turned her head away more. Asuna looked at the two and frowned, _'I wonder what happened? They were so close…!'_

"Well, then, Asuna," Konoka said happily, "where is Yuuki-kun?" Asuna looked at her surprised, "At the entrance," she said slowly. The orange hair girl looked back at Setsuna, whose back was still turned_. 'Won't she even try and stop her?'_

"Thank you, Asuna," Konoka said with a smile and left.

As soon as the door closed Asuna ran up to Setsuna, "Why didn't you stop her? When I saw you two I thought you finally told her!" Setsuna turned away from the girl and started to walk to the ledge of the roof. "Setsuna, are you sure you want to let her go off with Yuuki? I mean, you two were meant for eachother! And what was up with what happened right now! It's obvious Konoka feels the same!" Setsuna stood on top of the ledge with her back to Asuna.

"She's better off with him anyways. He can give her things that she'll want in the future. He comes from a good family, he's popular, he's smart, athletic, and handsome, has a bright future ahead of him, and can give her a family," she said quietly. Asuna blushed at the last part, "You seriously think that those two will go that far? She's not even sure how she feels about him herself!"

"It's better this way," she yelled looking back at Asuna. Asuna stepped back and was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes. "Kono-chan, no, ojou-sama deserves much more than some filthy hanyou like me! I'm a coward and weak…I couldn't even tell her when we were so close…I…" she looked away again, "I'm not worthy of her!" She tried to hold back the tears but they leaked out. Asuna reached out her hand, wanting to comfort her but Setsuna jumped off the ledge.

Asuna ran to the ledge but was only able to watch Setsuna run into the forest. _'Setsuna…stop being so stubborn,'_ she thought angrily as she pounded her fist on the concrete.

  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Kyah...I don't think I did a good job with this one ¬¬ If anyone doesn't like me putting lyrics tell me because I might make Secchan listen to her mp3 player some more in some of the future chapters xD 


	5. Konoka's Date

**Disclaimer – Don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or characters or anything relates to the anime/manga. All's I own is this story and Yuuki-baka.**

  
  
  


**Chapter 5 – Konoka's Date**

  
  
  
  


Konoka went to her dorm quickly before she met with Yuuki. Thoughts of Setsuna running through her mind: what almost happened, what she wanted to say, what she wanted to hear her say. She looked in her closet trying to find something to wear.

'_It's not Yuuki-kun that I like…'_

Konoka took the burgundy vest that hung in her closet. Next to it she grabbed the long white sleeve oxford shirt. Wondering what to wear under she chose a jean skirt.

'_I'll always protect Kono-chan no matter what until that time comes.'_

Grabbing her purse, she walked through the door and down the hallways. '_Secchan what did you mean when you said those things? Why couldn't you…' _She thought about how close they were and how she felt when. She couldn't stop replaying how she and Setsuna kissed in her mind. She gripped on her purse and decided to push those thoughts aside.

"Konoka-chan!"

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar boy call her name. Looking at him she realized that she was already outside. Yuuki was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a beige shirt jacket. His low rise jeans hung onto to his hips.

"Yuuki-kun, gomen nasai…I kept you waiting…" He grinned at her, "Don't apologize, I don't mind at all. I would wait all eternity if Konoka-chan wanted me to." She blushed his comment while he inwardly praised himself.

"Well then, shall we go," he said turning slightly with his elbow propped out. She nodded and held on.

"Let's."

* * *

As they walked through the campus to where he parked, the girls they passed would whisper amongst themselves. Konoka ignored at the comments she could hear while Yuuki's ego boost,_ 'Hehehe, looks like people are going to think I really am her boyfriend.__With everyone thinking this they'll probably tell Konoka-chan how good we look together, she'll definitely want to be my girlfriend.'_

"Yuuki-kun, how are we going to go anywhere if we're not taking the train, and aren't you still too young to drive a car?" He continued to lead her until they came into view a motorcycle. She gasped at the sight of the black propped motorcycle.

"It's a Yamaha YZF-R1, Short-stroke 998cc DOHC, 20-valve, liquid-cooled inline four-cylinder engine. Dual-valve fuel injection system uses motor-driven secondary throttle valves and 32-bit ECU for super-responsive, instantaneous power delivery. Carburized connecting rods with fractured big ends produce a quick-revving engine with excellent high-rpm durability..."

He smiled at the lost expression on Konoka's face. "Let's just say that this thing here is my baby," he said patting the seat. Konoka looked at it with an amazed smile, "We're riding this thing aren't we?" Yuuki grabbed the helmet that rested at the rear, "You can use the helmet, I don't need it." Konoka took it from him, she was about to protest but he already got on.

"You know I'm not gonna take the helmet so get on." Konoka stuck her tongue out at him, "I wasn't going to say anything of that sort." He chuckled as she got on, "Hold tight," he whispered and with that they took off.

Konoka squealed with delight as Yuuki sped down the streets. She laughed as he curved and turned, her arms tightened around his waist.

"Scared Konoka-chan," Yuuki yelled.

The sound of Konoka's laughter mixed with the sounds of the whipping wind, "Not at all! This is really fun!" Yuuki smirked.

They went to Shibuya to do some shopping. Yuuki wanted to buy some motorcycle parts while Konoka wanted to check out this novelty shop. He poked fun at her as Konoka stared at the parts and accessories and she would elbow him. After that they went to the novelty shop that she saw the last time she went here with Setsuna.

"How come you didn't come here last time with Setsuna-san," Yuuki asked curiously as he poked an anime bobble head. He laughed at the way it bobbed its head up and down and saw Konoka giggling at him.

"We couldn't come here because last time I thought she was angry with me." She touched a deck of trading cards, "So I thought that she wouldn't want to come to this store with me. Besides she doesn't like these kinds of things, she thinks they're pointless."

Yuuki placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I don't think that Setsuna-san could ever be mad at you." She looked at him and smiled, he caressed her cheek lovingly. Her face started to heat but she walked away.

'_Dammit…was I too early?' _

"Yuuki-kun, look, this is my favorite ice cream place. Let's go!" Yuuki sighed with relief,_ 'So that's why she walked away.'_

"Okay, okay, Konoka-chan."

The two walked over to the ice cream parlor but passed by an old lady. Yuuki scoffed quietly, _'Geez, an old hag like this sure sticks out in a place like his.'_ As they passed by the old lady spoke.

"You must choose between the past and the present in order to decide your future child."

Konoka stopped and turned to her_, 'Between the past and the present…?' _Before she could ask what she meant Yuuki grabbed Konoka's hand. "C'mon Konoka-chan, you shouldn't waste your time talking to these kinds of people." He started to drag her towards the ice cream parlor but she turned her head to where the old lady was and saw nothing_. 'Ara? Where did that old lady go? And what did she mean when she said I needed to choose between the past and the present to decide my future?'_

Yuuki sighed, "Damn, people like that," he muttered. Konoka smiled at him, "It's not like I was scared or in danger Yuuki-kun." He looked up at her and got a reassured smile. He sighed once more, "Well if you're fine…" he looked at a nearby poster. _'Free ice cream for couples only. Limited time only…' _Konoka noticed that he was looking at something and turned to what he was reading.

'_Kono-chan! Why did you lie about us to get free ice cream?'_

Memories of what happened two days ago suddenly came into mind. Yuuki went to the counter. "So that is two chocolate medium cones," but Yuuki pointed at Konoka. She quickly turned her face, _'It's the same guy when I was with Secchan!'_ She remembered how cute Setsuna looked when she was freaking out with what Konoka just did and how her face suddenly matched her clothes. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Konoka-chan," Yuuki said as he approached her, "here you go." She thanked him but as she reached for it, the cone suddenly slipped and hit the ground. "Ah! Gomen ne Konoka-chan," the boy said immediately. However, she smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine Yuuki-kun." He lowered his head in shame, "Well, we can share yours if you'd want," she said bending her face down to meet his. He blushed and nodded, _'Alright!'

* * *

_

The two started to talk about themselves. Konoka learned that Yuuki had an older brother that was in the Marines and a younger sister but hardly ever sees her because she goes to a boarding somewhere in Europe. She also found out that he liked motorcycles and animals.

"Animals," she asked laughing. He rubbed his read sheepishly, "What? A guy can't like animals? I've always been fond of them." She calmed herself down and flashed a playful smile at him, "Do you do other things besides being the jock and the genius?"

He laughed, "Well I love music so I learned how to play a few instruments." He started counting his finger, "Like the piano, the violin, the flute, drums, and guitar." Konoka had to admit that he was pretty impressive.

"What about you Konoka-chan?"

Konoka took the cone from him and licked it, "I'm the chairman of the Divination Club and a member of the Library Exploration Club." Yuuki's eyebrow slightly raised, "Library Exploration Club? What's that?" Then Konoka started to tell him her adventures that she's had at Library Island.

"--we fell through this hole and then we saw that there was water and books underground! The light that shown throughout the place made it prettier! Then Negi-kun was trying to make the Baka Rangers study and started to look for them but every time he would run into somebody they were naked." Yuuki laughed, "Negi-sensei sure is one lucky guy." The both started to laugh. After finishing their ice cream, and exchanging a few more stories, they went shopping around a bit more.

After that they went to the movies and watched the new tragic romance film that came out recently: two childhood friends growing up together, the boy falling love with the girl while she remained oblivious. Suddenly a new guy comes in and steals the girl away leaving the boy all alone. The pain pushes him to the edge, unable to cope with it all he ends up killing himself.

"I don't know what I would do if I was in that situation," she said as they came out of the theaters, tears were coming out of her eyes. Yuuki rubbed her arm sympathetically, "There, there, Konoka-chan be glad that you're not in a situation like that." But inside he was cursing himself for choosing that movie. _'The movie seemed all too familiar.'_

"Why don't we go eat now, hm?"

Konoka looked at him with tears still hanging on her eyes. He wiped them off with his fingers, "Come on," he said gently, "it's just a movie Konoka-chan." But his efforts were useless as new tears came. "No it's not, people experience those things everyday." He looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?" Konoka blushed at what she said, "Um, nothing! Let's go," she said hurriedly, leading Yuuki back to his motorcycle.

As they got to the restaurant Yuuki asked Konoka if she was okay. She nodded and smiled at him_. 'Something happened between her and Setsuna-san I bet._'

"Ahh Miyazaku-sama," the host said recognizing the young man, "your usual table?" Yuuki smiled, "Please Tamao-san." The man nodded and led the couple to a secluded table in the back. Konoka's eyes widened at the design of the place.

"Sugoi…this place is so beautiful," she said as Yuuki held the seat out for her. As she sat down he whispered in her ear, "Not as beautiful as you."

'_I saw what happened earlier today…'_

'_Not the same as Secchan...'_ A waiter came and handed them menus. Yuuki glanced over at Konoka who was looking absently through the menu. "Can't decide what to choose Konoka-chan?" She looked at him with a mock angry look, "I just don't know what to get. Why don't you choose for me? It seems like you're a regular here." Yuuki couldn't help the smile that appeared, "My father is friends with the owner so I get to come here as often as I want." Konoka 'ohh-ed' at that, _'And this is a great place to impress the ladies.'_

Setting his menu aside, he looked at Konoka with a serious expression. "Konoka-chan…I know it's not any of my business but did anything happen between you and Setsuna-san?" Konoka hid her face behind her menu. "No, nothing at all," she lied. Yuuki believed her and his expression softened a bit. The waiter came and Yuuki ordered. Konoka couldn't help but stare at how professional Yuuki looked.

"Konoka-chan?" Konoka snapped out of her senses, _'Why am I daydreaming so much?'_

"Are you okay," he said as he reached for her forehead. She blushed and looked away, "Y-Yeah…" Yuuki withdrew his arm and grinned inwardly_, 'Hehehe, that look she was giving me right now. Maybe tonight I might be able to get so--'_

"Yuuki-kun," Konoka interrupted his thoughts, "can we drive to pass the beach after this?" He nodded, "Want to see the sunset over the waters?" She nodded excitedly; he chuckled at how her mood changes so quickly.

The two exchanged idle chatter until their food arrived. Konoka complimented how good the food was. She asked what it was and Yuuki told her that it some Italian dish that only exclusive people can get. When the desert arrived, Konoka's eyes widened at how much chocolate was used in it. Yuuki told her that he was full and said to eat his share. Without any hesitation she ate the chocolate dessert. After seeing that she was done, he pulled the chair out for Konoka and paid the bill.

"Aren't you a gentleman," she said teasingly as they walked out. "Of course, I was raised to be respectful towards women, especially the beautiful ones."

* * *

Yuuki didn't drive too fast like he did when they went to Shibuya. He also wanted to see the sunset. Konoka rested her head on Yuuki's back. She told him that she didn't want to wear the helmet and she was glad, she loved the way the wind felt in her hair. Yuuki decided to slow down a bit more in case Konoka fell asleep. He felt her relax behind her. 

"Konoka-chan, I had a fun time today," he said. Konoka responded by nodding, which was rubbing her head against his back. "If you want I can take you back." Konoka took her head off, "Really?" Yuuki nodded with his eyes still on the road.

"I was hoping you would, I'm feeling a bit tired." She rested her head back on his back.

"You should've said something earlier Konoka-chan," she heard him say. But in her mind she was apologizing for ending their date too soon.

By the time they arrived it was already dark and the area seemed to be empty. Yuuki got off first and helped Konoka but she ended tripping. He quickly caught her and she thanked him. Their eyes met but she broke away from the gaze quickly. Their walk back to the dorms was silent except for the crickets chirping. Feeling bold Yuuki grabbed Konoka's hand. Her hand didn't make any movement. He sighed inwardly, 'So maybe on the first date I won't be able to.' Suddenly he felt Konoka's fingers intertwine with his.

The two continue to walk in silence, hand in hand, until they reached the entrance. Konoka turned to him, "Thank you for today." He smiled at her, "I should be saying that to you Konoka-chan." He couldn't tell if she was blushing or not. She let go of his hand and walked towards the glass doors.

"Good night," he yelled as her hand touched the handle. She stopped but didn't turn, "Let's go out again Yuuki-kun." He grinned, 'So maybe next time I can make my move on her.' He nodded, "Let's, I have your number so I'll call you." Konoka turned to him and smiled at him softly, "Alright." She turned to the door again, "Good night," and she walked inside.

Yuuki stood there staring at the entrance. He balled his fist and threw it in the air, _'Yes! Looks like I don't have to worry about Setsuna-san after all. Though she is starting to get on my nerves…'_ As he was walking back to his motorcycle he saw a woman with glasses leaning on it. _'Hmph, maybe since I couldn't get any with Konoka-chan…'_

"Good evening, my dear lad--"

"Cut the crap little boy," she interrupted. "I've noticed that you're pretty close to Konoka-ojou-sama." He looked at her suspiciously.

"So what if I am?"

She smirked at him, "Well I'd say that your efforts would be useless boy." She got up off his bike, "She's going to soon realize her feelings for that Shinmeiryuu girl."

"What do you mean…Shinmeiryuu…?"

Asuna managed to catch up with Setsuna after she ran into the forest. The two talked and Asuna tried to convince Setsuna to at least talk to Konoka but the girl would stay quiet about the subject. Realizing that the girl wouldn't do anything, Asuna admitted defeat. But wanting to help her friend keep her mind off things she asked Setsuna she can train with her since they hadn't this morning. So they went at eachother for about seven hours straight. Both dead tired, they thought it was about time to head back.

"Asuna-san…" Setsuna said keeping her eyes forward.

"Hm? What's up Setsuna-san?"

"I just want to thank you," she quietly. Asuna grinned and hit her back, "Sheesh! We're both friends aren't we?" Setsuna let out a little cough, _'Itai...'_ She nodded with a small smile appearing on her lips. Setsuna suddenly gripped on Yuunagi's handle.

"Setsuna-san?"

"I sense magic." Asuna's eyes widened and started to scan the surroundings. "Where?"

Setsuna's grip on Yuunagi tightened, _'Kono-chan…'_

"Near the dorms: Asuna, you go take the shorter way and I'll take the longer way." The orange hair girl nodded, understanding why. "I'm sure Konoka is still on her date." Setsuna didn't say anything and ran to the right. Asuna ran to the left hoping that the others sensed it too. Being as fast she is it didn't take her long to arrive. She was surprised to see Kaede and Ku Fei standing at the entrance in their fighting stances, blocking a girl.

"Kaede, Fei, what are you two doing?" Before the two said anything the girl in front of them turned to Asuna.

"Tsukuyomi?"

* * *

Yuuki grinned, "So you mean that if I join up with you I can get rid of Setsuna-san easily?" The woman simply smiled at him, "So what do you say? You get to have all this power, Konoka-ojou-sama, and get rid of that annoying girl." 

Yuuki ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know…didn't you tell me that Konoka-chan's father is head of the Kansai Magic Association? Wouldn't that make me an enemy of her family?"

The woman's smile disappeared, "Hmph, I understand if you don't want to. Just let that girl steal her away." Yuuki crossed his arms together and leaned against his bike silently.

"…Fine…I'll do it…"

The lady laughed and handed him a ring. "This ring should be able to give you tons of magic and strength." Yuuki examined it and put it on, "It should also make you faster and cancel most types of magic." His eyes were still on the ring, "Why are you helping me anyways? And how come you're not using this if it gives you this much power." The lady 'hmph' at him and turned her back to him, "I'm not able to use it, and with me helping you…I'm not. You're just a tool that could help me with what I want." Yuuki looked up to see the lady only to find her gone. He shrugged, got on his motorcycle and sped off. However, he didn't see a pair of brown eyes peering from behind a tree.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A/N: **Ugh, this chapter was pretty hard for me to do but the power of the reviews make me want to update even faster than I usually do xD But I do want to thank everyone that's read this story so far, I'm still surprised people think this story is pretty good.


	6. Strange Dreams

**Disclaimer – Don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or characters or anything relates to the anime/manga. All's I own is this story and Yuuki-baka.**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 6 – Strange Dreams**

  
  
  


Setsuna ran back to the dorms, hoping to find Konoka safe. As she ran, the things that she saw and heard started to replay in her mind.

"…_So Setsuna-san is a swordsman part of some secret ancient organization," Yuuki said as he scratched his head. The woman let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes, something like that, and it seems that Konoka-ojou-sama and her are pretty close." She crossed her arms together, "I learned that while in Kyoto," she murmured. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Nothing, the point is, I've noticed that you have same sort of effect as she does on Konoka-ojou-sama." Her glasses suddenly reflected the streetlights, "With you in the picture…you're surely to win Konoka-ojou-sama over." Yuuki looked at her and grinned, "Do tell…"_

Setsuna arrived at the dorms and ran inside. People gave her questioning looks as she ran by but noticed that she was going in the direction of Konoka's room.

"Why do you think Sakurazaki-san is in such a hurry," Nodoka asked as she looked up from her book. Yue took a sip out of her juice box, "Probably to confront Konoka." Haruna took out her sketchpad and some pencils. She started to draw, "Maybe because of this!" She showed the picture to Nodoka and Yue. Yue blushed and looked away while Nodoka fainted with a trail of blood coming down her nose.

"Haruna…you ecchi," Yue said as she started to fan the fainted Nodoka.

Setsuna arrived at Konoka, Asuna, and Negi's room. She stopped quickly to catch her breathe. "Asuna-san, Negi-sensei did Kono--" but stopped when she saw something totally unexpected before her.

"Nice to see you again senpai," Tsukuyomi said as she ate a piece of cake. Setsuna's jaw dropped, "What the hell are you doing here!" She took Yuunagi out of its sheath, "Are you here to harm Konoka-ojou-sama," she said dangerously.

"Again with the ojou-sama," Konoka said as she came in with two pieces of cake. Setsuna looked at Konoka then quickly looked away blushing, _'I wonder if she forgot what happened between us.' _Konoka frowned and walked to the table where Tsukuyomi and the others sat.

"Secchan, why don't you join us," she said patting near her. Setsuna blushed and nodded. Asuna looked at Setsuna and Konoka curiously, _'Hm …'_

"Tsukuyomi-san is here because Konoemon wanted her to help protect Konoka-san," Negi said as he drank some tea. "It seems like Konoka-san is still being targeted." Setsuna's eyes narrowed at that, _'That woman that was talking with Miyazaku-kun…'_ She took a sip of her tea.

"And it looks like Tsukuyomi-dono will be rooming with us," Kaede said casually. Ku Fei nodded happily, "The more the merrier aru!" Setsuna spit the tea out, "What!" All eyes laid upon her. She cleared her throat, "There's hardly anymore room for a fourth person in our room." Kaede, Ku Fei, and Asuna looked at eachother and grinned.

"That's why you'll be staying in our room until gramps can decide where she will stay," Konoka said placing her cup down gently. Setsuna started to move her mouth but nothing came out. _'But but but what about the--agh, what is going on here!' _Setsuna couldn't even think straight. Konoka looked at her with serious eyes. Setsuna fidgeted at how serious Konoka looked at her.

Tsukuyomi cleared her throat, "I don't mean to interrupt this lovely moment but have any of you heard any news of Chigusa?" Everyone turned their eyes to her.

"You mean the woman from the Kyoto field trip," Asuna said leaning her head on her hands. Tsukuyomi nodded, "After that it seems like she's disappeared off the face of the planet. Eishun-sama thinks that she's still up to no good."

Chamo stood on the table, "Do we have to talk about this now? If you're going to be around more often now, we can talk about this later." Chamo pointed his finger, "I want to know how Konoka-nee-chan's date was." Asuna looked at Setsuna uncertainly and saw that she looked down. Chamo, Ku Fei, and Negi, on the other hand started to ask Konoka questions of how it went.

Konoka smiled bashfully, "It was fun, nothing too extravagant happened. After all, it was just a first date." She looked at Setsuna, who was looking down, "However an old lady said something to me that makes me wonder…"

At this Setsuna looked up at Konoka and had her eyes locked in her gaze. Kaede smirked at this and dragged Ku Fei up, "Well, it looks like it's time to go. C'mon Fei, you too Tsukuyomi-dono." Ku Fei whined wanting to know what she meant by the old lady while Tsukuyomi bowed down. She looked at Setsuna once more with a blush on her face.

"Asuna-san what do you think that old lady said to Konoka-san," he whispered. Asuna looked at Konoka and Setsuna and noticed Chamo crawling towards them slowly. She hastily grabbed the little ermine.

"Well, me and Negi-kun are gonna go take a bath now," she wrapped tape around the ermine's mouth, eyes, and tied his hands and feet and picked up Negi. "Wha? No no no no Asuna-san! I just took a bath two days ago!" Asuna started muttering how childish Negi still is.

Setsuna didn't move her eyes from Konoka until she heard the door close. She looked around and noticed that everyone was gone. _'When did everyone leave?' _She got up suddenly and looked around.

"So…where am I going to sleep?"

Konoka looked at the swordsman silently, "Ah! I forgot something in my room." Setsuna started to head to the door but Konoka stopped her. "Won't you tell me what you meant when you said that you will protect me no matter what?" Setsuna looked away, "I…I've gotta get something ojou-sama--"

"--Secchan!" Setsuna was surprised that Konoka yelled at her but she managed to slightly push her to the side, "I'll be right back," she said quietly.

Konoka stood in the same spot as she was before Setsuna left. Her bangs covered her eyes, _'I want to know what you meant earlier…'  


* * *

_

Setsuna sighed as she leaned against the door. _'So now Kono-chan is mad at me…' _she got up and continued to walk towards her room. _'I wonder if nothing really did happen between her and Miyazaku-kun. And how come Tsukuyomi has to stay in my room!' _Setsuna arrived at her dorm but was surprised to already see all her stuff packed and standing outside. Her eye twitched as she balled her fists angrily.

"You know you could've waited for me!" She heard a muffled, 'You didn't have that much stuff anyways aru.' Setsuna shook her head as she looked at her stuff, _'Well I don't do I?"_ She didn't wear that much clothes so they managed to pack it all into two bags. Her school bag laid on top with her mp3 player in it and her black tenshi neko leaning against it. She grabbed the stuffed animal and held onto it tightly, _'Kono-chan…'_

"Good night senpai," a voice said from behind. Setsuna let out a little squeak, _'Damn…how come I didn't notice that someone was behind me?' _She picked put her school bag on and grabbed her two bags of clothes in one hand and held onto her neko. "Good night Tsukuyomi," she said not looking at her. As she was walking to leave Tsukuyomi started to walk after her._ 'You're an annoying one now aren't you?'_

"Um, why are you following me?" Tsukuyomi giggled, "Well I was hired to protect Konoka-ojou-sama and you are heading to her room, so I have to follow you just in case anything happens." Setsuna listened and nodded, "Good point." They didn't say much on the walk back, Setsuna seemed to be in deep thought while Tsukuyomi was staring wistfully at Setsuna. _'Senpai…'_

"Well, this is it. I'll see you later," Tsukuyomi bowed as Setsuna entered the door. Tsukuyomi was blushing as she went back to her own room, _'Senpai…I'll make your pain go away soon…'_

Setsuna was in such a hurry to get inside and away from her former Shinmeiryuu, she didn't notice that it was dark. "Kono-chan?" She didn't get a respond. But she didn't sense any magic or any evil aura. Worried, she turned the lights on. Looking around, she saw Konoka sleeping peacefully in her bed. Setsuna let out a sigh of relief, 'Thank goodness…' She turned the lights back off and walked over to the couch. Dropping her bags slowly and grabbing a pair of blue boxers and a white shirt from her bag, she started to change. She laid on the couch and closed her eyes.

_Setsuna gripped on her sword tightly as she watched the two talk before her. 'That woman seems familiar.'_

"_Truth is, that Shinmeiryuu brat is one of the strongest who has studied there so when you go against her, don't say I didn't warn you." Yuuki scoffed, "Yeah right, Setsuna-san? Just cause she carries around a sword and acts all cool and tough doesn't mean that." The lady 'tsk' and waved her hand, "Fine, don't believe me, but when you get your ass kicked, don't say I didn't warn you." Yuuki walked over to the lady and wrapped his arm around her waist._

"_You know…a woman shouldn't curse. It's not ladylike--" But an elbow went in his stomach. _

"_Is that all you think about? Sheesh, I'm surprised that Konoka-ojou-sama feels a little something for someone like you." Setsuna couldn't help but chuckle. Yuuki coughed and groaned. He compromised himself._

"_So how do I get rid of her?"_

She suddenly felt something snuggle up against her. But being too tired to do anything she let what it was stay there and dozed off back to sleep.

* * *

Setsuna ran up the stairs to the roof, her left arm could barely move and was bleeding profusely. She gritted her teeth as she made her way to the door to the roof, "Yuuki…" she said in a low voice. Kicking the door down she saw her princess in the arms of the enemy.

"Ojou-sama!" Konoka looked at her, surprised, but a smile soon appeared on her smile. "Secchan," she said happily, "Did I tell you that I decided to marry Yuuki-kun once I graduate?" Setsuna's eyes were covered by the shadows and her hands tightened, her left arm losing more blood.

Yuuki smirked, "Yes, Setsuna-san, Konoka-chan finally realized her love for me. Isn't that great?" He stroked Konoka's cheek; "Now where were we…" he trailed off as he bent down to Konoka.

Setsuna slowly looked up, her eyes showing pure hatred and the desire to kill. "Bastard…" she muttered. "Get the hell away from Kono-chan!" She charged at the two with Yuunagi now out of its sheath. Konoka looked like she snapped back into her senses as Setsuna said her name and pulled away from Yuuki as Setsuna slashed downwards at him but Yuuki avoided her easily and stepped back.

He grinned, "Heh, you're too slow for me Setsuna-san," but then he felt a little sting on his right cheek. He touched the spot and saw red on his fingers. He frowned and drew his sword.

"Secchan! Get out of here quickly!"

Setsuna looked at Konoka with a determined look, "I promised to protect you until that time comes Kono-chan! The time when I'm not needed…" Konoka ran to her knight. "Baka! I'll always need you!" Setsuna was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Always…I'll need you…" Konoka pulled her in a kiss. Setsuna managed a blush and kissed her back. Konoka broke the kiss soon after, "I love you," she whispered. Setsuna held onto Konoka tightly and was about to say something until--

"You shouldn't ignore someone while they're still there."

Setsuna couldn't think of anything fast enough and closed her eyes expecting his sword to come into contact with her.

"Secchan!"

Instead, she felt herself fall backwards and closed her eyes. She felt something warm suddenly wet her stomach. Setsuna opened her eyes and found Konoka ontop of her. Her eyes widened to its full extent, _'No…no…don't tell me that…'_

"Gomen," she whispered as she laid on her. Setsuna sat up and held Konoka, "Kono-chan…" Setsuna looked at the wound on her princess' stomach and watched as blood slowly seeped through her clothing. Her eyes started to swell with tears. The young healer smiled softly at her, "It seems like I do nothing but make you sad." Setsuna's tears started to stream down her face, "Why did you do that!" Konoka reached up to Setsuna's face and wiped her tears.

"Because I wanted to protect Secchan…" she looked at Setsuna's left arm, "Looks like you got this while trying to reach me." Setsuna shook her head, "I got that because I was unable to defend myself properly!" Konoka let out a little laugh and placed her right hand on the wound. Setsuna tried to move the young healer's arm but Konoka pouted at her. Setsuna cried harder inside but let no sounds out. Soon her left arm was back to normal.

"Baka…" she whispered. Konoka looked at her surprised, "You should've healed yourself…" Konoka caressed her cheek, "I'm not strong enough to heal something this big." Setsuna held Konoka closer to her.

"Promise me…promise me that you won't go back to the old Secchan. The one that scared people, the one that wouldn't let anyone near her…" Setsuna nodded and let out a sob. "Don't cry Secchan," she said as her eyes closed slowly. "I'm just going to take a quick nap…" Setsuna held onto her tighter, _'Kono-chan…I wasn't able to protect you…!' _Soon she felt the body in her arms go limp.

"...I love you Konoka."

Setsuna slowly set the girl down and picked up her sword. She turned to Yuuki with eyes filled with anger and pure hatred. Yuuki laughed, "Looks like either way she would've picked you." Setsuna's arm trembled as she gripped on her sword. "You attacked the school…betrayed Konoemon…and you killed Kono-chan…" She raised her sword as she set herself ready for an attack. Yuuki smiled evilly as he got into his fighting stance.

"My only intention was to get rid of you to be with Konoka-chan but it seems like it backfired. But now that she's gone, how about I send you to her?"

* * *

"Konoka!"

Setsuna woke up in a cold sweat on the couch, the sound of the TV can be heard and the smell of eggs was in the air. Setsuna laid back down and closed her eyes. She was trembling as she thought about the strange dream last night.

"Setsuna-san," she heard Negi say. "It's time to wake up and get ready for school. Don't forget that you're also my student." Asuna sighed, "Couldn't you tell that she had a nightmare Negi?" Setsuna sat up with open eyes, "How do you know Asuna-san?" Asuna looked at her, "I heard you yell Konoka's name." She blushed, "Did um…anyone else here." Knowing that she meant Konoka, she shook her head. Setsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"Breakfast is ready," Konoka said happily. The three sat at the table and started to eat. Setsuna ate slowly as she thought more bout last night.

"Secchan?" Setsuna looked at Konoka, "What's wrong?"

'_Because I wanted to protect Secchan…'_

"Nothing Konoka-ojou-sama." But before Konoka could attack her with her deadly pout Setsuna got up and dropped her plate in the sink. She ignored the three pairs of eyes that watched her. Grabbing one of the bags that had clothes, her mp3 player, and her sword she left. Chamo woke up at the sound of the door closing. "Where did Setsuna-nee-san go off to?" Negi rubbed his chin and shrugged his shoulders when he came up with no answer. Asuna looked at Konoka worried as she saw Konoka's bangs cover her eyes as she held her fork tightly. _'Liar...why won't you talk about what you dreamt last night?'_ Konoka remembered that she couldn't sleep and decided to snuggle up next to Setsuna for comfort. Setsuna opened her eyes slightly as she rested on her but closed them soon after. Konoka could feel Setsuna tremble. "I wasn't able to protect you..." she heard her whisper. _'Why won't you talk to me anymore Secchan?'_

Setsuna walked out the dorm and headed towards the train station. _'I've got to see what was up with that dream I had last night. It seemed all too real._' As Setsuna sat down she held Yuunagi close to her,_ 'I've got to get stronger if I want to protect ojou-sama!' _


	7. Hidden Agendas Part 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or the characters or anything related to the anime/manga.**

  
  
  


**Chapter 7 – Hidden Agendas**

  
  
  


"Konoka! Yuuki is here to see you!" 

Asuna leaned against the door as she looked at Yuuki with a disapproving look. _'I have a bad feeling about this guy.'_ Yuuki looked up and smiled at Asuna, "Don't trust me yet, huh?" Asuna crossed her arms across her chest, "No, not really." Yuuki chuckled and shook his head, "Well it doesn't matter how you feel towards me, really." The orange hair girl was about to kick the guy into oblivion but Konoka came out the door.

"I'll see you later Asuna," she said as she took his arm. Yuuki grinned at her and gave her thumbs up behind his back as they walked away. Asuna frowned, _'I really don't like this guy…'_

It's only been two days since their first date but the two were seen constantly with eachother. Rumors spread like wildfire that Konoka left Setsuna for Yuuki and drove her to disappear. But just like Asuna, most of the girls didn't like Yuuki or trusted him.

Yuuki had his arm over her shoulders and Konoka now had her arm over his waist. She snuggled her head closer to him, "I really can't believe I met you not that long ago. It feels like I've known you longer." Yuuki was smiling inside, _'Ever since Setsuna-san has been gone, Konoka-chan has wanted to hang out with me.'_

"I feel the same too, Konoka-chan."

'_I tried finding information on the Shinmeiryuu and was surprised at what I found. Looks like Setsuna-san is stronger than I thought she was. I'm also surprised that she left the Shinmeiryuu just to protect Konoka-chan…too bad though, looks like Konoka-chan won't need you anymore Setsuna-san…'_

"Yuuki-kun?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw that he was now a few feet behind Konoka. He gave a sheepish smile, "Ah, gomen, I seemed to have been lost in thought." Konoka smiled gently at him and started to laugh. _'Looks like I don't need this ring after all.' _He tried to take the ring off but it sent him an electric shock. _'Itai.'_ He glared at the ring.

"_You can't take it off right now,"_ a voice said in his head. _"When you put on the ring you signed a deal. Didn't you wish to get rid of Sakurazaki Setsuna?"_

"Yeah only so I can get Konoka, but it seems like I don't need to since Konoka already likes me."

The voice laughed at him, _"Just because you have what you wanted, doesn't mean that I will be satisfied."_

Yuuki touched the ring softly, "What do you mean satisfied?" The voice chuckled, _"You really are a dull one aren't you, boy?"_

"Yuuki-kun?

Yuuki looked up to see Konoka looking at him with a worried expression on her face. "Who were you talking to?" Yuuki looked around him then back at Konoka. He rubbed the back of his head, "Umm…no one Konoka-chan! I was just thinking out loud." She gave him a weird look and continued to walk. He sighed and followed after her.  


* * *

"I can't Konoka left Sakurazaki-san for a crazy guy like him," a figure said as she took pictures. Five girls sat behind a bush as they secretly watched the two. "Are you sure that we should be doing this," a gentle voice said uncertainly. "Konoka is our friend, and none of us have a good feeling about him," another voice added. 

"Besides, she and Sakurazaki-san made such a cute couple!"

All eyes turned to the source of the voice. "You're just saying that because your most popular manga was based off of them," Yue said.

"Well anyways, don't you think it's pretty strange that Konoka suddenly hangs to Yuuki now that Setsuna-san is gone?" All the girls thought in silence, "Maybe Konoka is fed up with the way Sakurazaki-san is acting." One of the girls looked through her camera, "I think you're right, look how happy Konoka looks in these pictures." They looked at the pictures on the screen. "It's only been two days too," Yue added.

"That's it!" Asuna yelled as she stood up. "Asuna! Get down from there," Haruna said as she pulled her down urgently. "That Yuuki-baka is probably using those playboy tricks of his! We're going to spy on them and see if he's worthy for Konoka's love!" All the girls shouted 'Oh!' and threw their fists in the air.

Konoka was ahead of Yuuki as they went rollerblading. She sighed as she lifted her arms up into the air, _'I love the weather during February.'_ She felt a pair of arms encircle around her waist, "Doesn't this remind you of something Konoka-chan?" Konoka blushed at the warmth of his breath. _'This does seem familiar somehow…'_

"Remember how you ran ahead of me that morning?" Konoka thought about it_, 'I only ran into you because I was thinking about Secchan…'_ She held onto her chest, _'She hasn't called or text me at all and it's been a few days since she left our dorm.'_ She felt Yuuki hold onto Konoka as they glided on their rollerblades.

"And then I asked you out and we kissed?"

She rested her hands on his. As her fingers brushed against Yuuki's ring, she suddenly felt angry, _'Fine, Secchan, if you don't want to talk to me anymore then I don't want to talk to you either!' _

She laid her head back onto his chest, "You were the one who kissed me remember?" Yuuki let out a little chuckle, "Right, guess I forgot."

"I can't believe this," Asuna said angrily.

Kazumi took pictures while Haruna drew something on her notepad. "Will you two cut that out!" The two were sent flying away as Asuna yelled at them. Nodoka and Yue ignored the three and continued to watch Konoka and Yuuki. "Yue…do you think that Konoka-chan is starting to fall in love with Miyazaku-kun?" Yue stared hard as Yuuki almost fell on top of Konoka, who was laughing. "I think so Nodoka, but she seems distracted by something."

Konoka and Yuuki were now walking hand in hand with an ice cream cone in the other. Konoka teased Yuuki how bad he is at rollerblading while Yuuki teased that Konoka loves ice cream too much. "Well at least I can balance myself easily," Konoka said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Yuuki laughed, "But you sure do like to eat ice cream. I wonder how things would turn out for you if you didn't have a fast metabolism." Konoka let go of his hand and elbowed him. He groaned but laughed, Konoka soon joined. He looked down to see a bit of chocolate on the corner of her lips.

"Konoka," he said as he stopped. "You have some chocolate on the side of your mouth." She stopped and was about to wipe it away but Yuuki grabbed her hand. He bent down and licked the chocolate away. She felt her face heat. Before Yuuki withdrew his head, she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Konoka," the girls whispered as they watched Yuuki pull Konoka closer. They all blushed but kept looking. Kazumi took many pictures while Haruna drew furiously at this, a vein suddenly popped on Asuna's head and Yue dropped her juice box. Nodoka was secretly taking notes.

"Ah, Yuuki-kun! Have you seen Konoka-san? I need to ask her something." Everybody let out a little noise as Negi walked into the scene. Yuuki moved slightly to reveal a blushing Konoka in his arms. Negi's face turned red, "G-G-Gomen! I didn't mean t-to in-ter-terrupt your k-k-date," he stuttered. Konoka smiled warmly at him, "It's fine Negi-kun, so what did you need to ask me?" Even though his face was still red, he managed to calm himself down. "Setsuna-san has been absent for three days. I talked to your grandfather if he knew anything but all he said was to not worry. Since you two are so close I thought maybe you know where she is?"

Konoka's warm smile suddenly died and she removed herself from Yuuki's hold. She turned her back to them.

"You mean Sakurazaki Setsuna? I don't know where she is, I don't know anything about her anymore and frankly, I don't care," she said coldly as she walked away. Everyone was surprised at her reaction, everyone except Yuuki. He looked to Negi and bowed, "Excuse us Negi-sensei."

'_It was hard manipulating this girl's feelings,' _he heard the voice say. Yuuki grinned as he walked towards Konoka, _'As long as Setsuna-san is out of the picture, anything's fine,'_ he said silently.

"Konoka-chan, are you okay? I've never seen you act like that," he said in a worried tone. Konoka held onto him, "I'm fine," she whispered. She looked at him with clouded eyes, "Kiss me Yuuki-kun, kiss me…" Inside Yuuki grin but on the surface he put on a worried face. "Kono-chan…no…there's something wro--" but was cut as she pulled his head down to her. _'I helped you get want boy. You better remember that,'_ but Yuuki ignored the voice. He caressed her cheek softly as Konoka pulled them closer. She suddenly pushed him away softly, "That's the first time you called me 'Kono-chan'." He smiled, "Do you not like it?" She kissed him softly on the lips, "No...I love it," and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The four of the five girls were watching the two, paralyzed by shock. Kazumi and Haruna, this time, didn't take any pictures or draw, Yue still lost her juice box, and Nodoka started to imagine her and Negi as she tended to the still shocked teacher.

'_I…I…can't believe this…Konoka said that she doesn't care about Setsuna-san then kisses Yuuki-baka…what the fu--'_ but her thoughts were interrupted as she saw a small little figure floating behind a tree. _'What the--'_ her eyes widened, _'it couldn't be, why would she be here?'_

  
  
  
  
**A/N: Okay so my holding time wasn't that long and who knew working on other stories gives you an extra boost xD But this chapter literally ached me as I wrote it **


	8. Hidden Agendas Part 2

**Author's Note: Hai hai Ralphie-kun xD**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or the characters or anything related to the anime/manga.**  
  
  


**Chapter 8 – Hidden Agendas Part 2**

  
  
  
  


"…194…195…196…"

"_Headmaster, I must take a leave of absence. Something important has come up!" The old man sat in his chair, not looking at Setsuna. "I'm sure you already know what I mean by that…" _

_He sighed, "So it seems like the sources were right." He looked up at the young girl, "How long do you think you'll be gone." _

_Setsuna showed no emotion, "About a week." _

_Konoemon ran his fingers through his long beard, "I see…alright. In a week by now there will be a tournament to win a date Konoka. I want you to be there in time." Setsuna bowed down slightly, "As you wish." She turned and left through those big doors._

'_Setsuna-kun…' Konoemon thought worriedly as those big doors closed._

"…198…199…200…"

Setsuna sat up and stretched her abs. She got on her hands and feet and started to do pushups.

_Evangeline sat against the wall casually as she watched Setsuna place her face on the floor. "Now why should I leave my villa to you Setsuna?" Setsuna simply said, "I need to train." Evangeline smirked at the lack of emotion she got from the girl, "This doesn't have to do with a certain ojou-sama and her newfound boyfriend, does it?" Setsuna didn't make any movement._

"_Hmph, well you can use the villa if you want but you're going to have to pay beforehand. I've always been curious to what a half demon's blood tasted like."_

_Setsuna looked up at her and nodded; she unbuttoned her sleeve and pulled it up. Evangeline took the smooth arm and bit into the porcelain skin that was Setsuna's. She let out a little moan, 'I have to do what I must.' _

Setsuna continued to do pushups as she counted quietly. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched from outside. "There you are," a figure said quietly.

Evangeline walked out to see Setsuna throwing her blade in the air. She smirked at the determined expression on the other girl's face. "It's already been three days since you came here you know. I'm surprised you're not tired yet." Setsuna ignored her.

"Why don't I help you train? It's a lot more effective than training by yourself." Setsuna stopped suddenly and reinserted Yuunagi back into its sheath. "I don't accept help from others when I train," she said as she walked away. Evangeline frowned, _'You really are one stubborn little girl aren't you?'  


* * *

_

Setsuna sat with Yuunagi near her. She closed her eyes and started to meditate. Scenes of the dream flashed through her mind.

A small figure watched from behind the wall. "…Senpai…"

"What are you doing here?"

Tsukuyomi slightly jumped, "I was worried about senpai." Evangeline crossed her arms together, "You know that she'll never return your feelings." Tsukuyomi blushed, "I don't know what you are talking about!" Evangeline let out a little laugh, "How easy it is to see through human emotions."

She cleared her throat and a serious expression took over her face, "But it is pretty convenient that you showed up at a time like this. It's as if you have been watching Setsuna this whole time." Tsukuyomi placed her hand on her sword. Evangeline smirked.

"Listen, I don't care if you have a thing for that girl over there. You're trespassing on private property and I don't deal with trespassers too lightly." Tsukuyomi eyed her warily, "How about I train senpai?" Tsukuyomi knew that the small girl before her is a vampire, "I'm sure her blood would taste a bit sweeter than it already is." Evangeline smiled at the taste of the half demon blood.

"Fine."

* * *

'_Always…I'll need you…'_ Setsuna's body tensed, _'I can't seem to stop thinking about it. I won't let something like this get in the way of my training!' _She breathed in and withdrew Yuunagi, blocking the incoming sword. _'Who's attacking me? How did they find out that I'm here?'_

Setsuna looked up to see her former Shinmeiryuu. _'Tsukuyomi?'_ But before she can say anything the smaller girl attacked her again_. 'Dammit! I thought that we were on the same side!'_ Setsuna got up and started to run. Tsukuyomi, however, caught up with her easily. _'All those hours of training made me a bit tired,' _she thought as she stepped back trying to avoid the volley of slashes Tsukuyomi sent.

Setsuna lost her footing and ended up falling on her back. Her sword seemed to have fallen a few feet from her but her attention drew back to the small sword that laid against her throat. Her eyes locked on Tsukuyomi's and the two stared at eachother for what seemed like hours. Setsuna suddenly kicked Tsukuyomi's feet causing the other girl to yell out as she fell. She ran to her sword and slashed downwards at the fallen girl. Swiftly, Tsukuyomi raised her small sword and blocked Setsuna's attack, also causing Setsuna to stagger back. Tsukuyomi hastily got on her feet and got in a stance. Setsuna looked at her with knowing eyes and smirked. _'So that's what you were planning to do.'_ She raised her sword and started to run at her, Tsukuyomi doing the same.

"Raimeiken!"

The area was covered with dust and the sound of falling rubble can be heard. As the clouds of dust started to clear, two figures stood a few feet apart with their backs facing eachother. The smaller figure groaned and fell down.

"Tsukuyomi," Setsuna said as she ran to the fallen girl.

* * *

She grabbed her arm and put it over her shoulder. She stood up slowly as Tsukuyomi got to her feet. The smaller girl blushed as Setsuna wrapped her arm around her waist to support her. "Thanks," she said as she sat her down. The smaller girl blushed and looked away, "It was an honor fighting with you senpai." Setsuna smiled as she got up but felt Tsukuyomi's lips on her own. 

'_What the--' _

She felt herself fall back, small hands running all over her body. Setsuna closed her eyes shut and kissed her back swiftly. Her fingers ran through the girl's long hair, but feeling something on her left wrist she opened her eyes slightly.

"_The blue one is for you Secchan. I know how much you like blue." _

Setsuna suddenly pushed her former Shinmeiryuu away and stared at her stunned. "Think of that as some sort of payment. I was paid to watch over Konoka-ojou-sama but I'm here with you with you and my services don't come free."

'_Just like Mana,'_ Setsuna thought as she touched her lips.

Tsukuyomi smiled at her, "I'm going to take a bath now, senpai. Would you like to join?" Setsuna nodded, dazed, and was led away by the other girl. The two walked into the big bathroom and started to undress. Tsukuyomi quietly watched as Setsuna undid the himo of her hakama.

"Do you need any help senpai?"

Setsuna looked at her blushing, "Um…not really but I think I tied it too tight." Tsukuyomi walked over to Setsuna and bent down to get a better view of the hakama's ties. Setsuna felt her face heat up at how close Tsukuyomi was.

"There we go, you know it wasn't that hard at all senpai." Setsuna looked away, "Thanks," she muttered. After the two undressed, they headed to the large bath area.

Chachamaru headed towards the bath to inform Setsuna and Tsukuyomi that dinner was ready. But as she neared the bathing area she heard loud moans and groans. She stopped and turned around, "I guess they aren't hungry."

* * *

"Chachamaru where the hell are those damn girls," Evangeline said as she drank the large bottle. The robot was chopping vegetables and had her back turned to the small vampire. "I believe those two are bathing right now." A sly grin appeared on Evangeline's face. 

"Oh?"

Chachamaru nodded, "They sounded a bit occupied as I approached the bathing area." Evangeline leaned on the table, "What do you mean they sounded a bit occupied?"

"Master, I think you've had enough already," Chachazero asked as she grabbed the sake bottle. Evangeline glared at her and snatched it out of the small dolls hands. "Quiet Chachazero, I'm wondering what those two would be moaning in the bathes."

Chachamaru took the vegetables and placed them in the pot, "There are three options: option number one is that they are giving both enjoying the water; option number two is that they are probably giving eachother messages; option number three is that they are probably consummating."

Evangeline leaned back, "I already know that," she said irritably as she chugged down some more sake. "You know…for once I'd rather drink something other than this stuff," she said as she twirled the bottle.

"Master--"

"That girl tastes a lot better than Negi…" a blush appeared on her already red face. Chachamaru added some meat in the pot, "That's because the blood of the Uzoku is sweet."

"I know that!"

Chachazero took the bottle from the drunken vampire. "Master it seems that you've definitely had enough for tonight." Evangeline didn't even attempt to snatch the bottle back. "Maybe you should go to sle--"

"It's so sad," she yelled at the small doll. Chachamaru turned her attention to the crying Evangeline.

"Master?"

Evangeline wiped her nose with the back of her arm, "Konoka is supposed to be with Setsuna! Those two are sooooo perfect for eachother you wouldn't believe it!" The two dolls looked at her speechless. "You know what this reminds me of? This reminds me of me and that damn Nagi!" She laid her head on the table, "Actually like me and Negi…I can't believe I let him take a week off…just for that damn blood of hers!"

Chachamaru picked up the delirious girl, "Chachazero please watch my cooking as I put master in bed. The smaller doll nodded and pushed a chair near the stove.

"You know I love Negi! Nagi! You too Chachamaru! I love everyone!" Chachamaru rubbed Evangeline's back, "Yes, yes, I know master."

* * *

"Feel better senpai?" 

Setsuna let out another loud moan. "Yeah…yeah…much better. Thanks Tsukuyomi," she said as she rubbed her shoulders. The smaller girl smiled at her, "It was my pleasure senpai." Setsuna felt her cheeks heat up, _'Why am I feeling like this?'_ Tsukuyomi walked past by her and dropped her towel. Setsuna's blush soon took over her face.

'_Not bad, she's almost as beautiful as ojou-sama…'_

Tsukuyomi stepped in the water and let out a little sigh. She sat down and rested her head against the ledge. Hair was tied up and her pale skin showed a tint of red from the heat. A blissful smile lay on her lips as she closed her eyes.

'_She almost resembles Kono-chan …her hair…her skin…her smile…'_

Setsuna realized that she was staring at Tsukuyomi and still standing in her towel. She shook her head and walked over to the large bath. Dropping her towel she got in, _'She is not Kono-chan! Even if she remotely resembles her, that doesn't mean that she is her!'_ She sat a few feet away from Tsukuyomi.

'_That kiss from earlier seemed a little odd. What sort of payment is that?'_ Setsuna kept her gaze on the relaxed girl. She started to wash her upper body and her arms. She rubbed water on her neck.

'_Kono-chan doesn't have muscles on her body like Tsukuyomi does…' _

Sensing that she was being watched, she turned to Setsuna. "What's wrong senpai?" Setsuna froze as Konoka's image quickly covered Tsukuyomi. _'But she does sound like Kono-chan…'_ Tsukuyomi looked at the taller girl with a curious look, "Is there something pretty on my face?" Setsuna's eyes widened, _'Just like Kono-chan!'_ She tore her eyes away and shut them tightly, _'No! She's not like Kono-chan! No one else can be like Kono-chan!' _The sounds of rippling water echoed in the large area.

"Senpai," she heard the voice say lowly. "Let me make all your troubles go away…"

Setsuna kept her eyes closed. "I've been watching you ever since the Kyoto incident and I've noticed that you've been a bit reclusive, even before a certain Miyazaku Yuuki came along." Setsuna felt wet fingers underneath her chin. "Is it because Konoka-ojou-sama is coming to that age? That age where she starts to think about marriage?" Setsuna wanted to pull her head away but didn't. "You know that she has to marry a man so that she can produce an heir. She is the daughter of the chief of the Kansai Magic Association." She felt her head tilt up, "So just give up on her." Setsuna slowly opened her eyes and locked her gaze with Tsukuyomi.

"I like you senpai…a lot," the standing girl leaned in close. "I can give you the love you want, the love you need." Setsuna recognized look on the close girl's face to the one she sent to Konoka before.

"She's better off this way isn't she," she whispered. Tsukuyomi stroked Setsuna's cheek, "And so are you…" she trailed off as she kissed the sitting girl. Setsuna's eyes slanted and thought of one thing:

'_You're right…' _

She kissed Tsukuyomi back with the passion that she wished to share with Konoka. _'If I can't be with Kono-chan then…then I guess this will do…'  


* * *

_

Asuna stared at the floating figure behind the tree. _'What is she doing here? Is Setsuna-san around here somewhere? Is she following Konoka too?'_ But her thoughts were interrupted as she saw her best friend pull away from Yuuki. She snuggled her head onto his chest and sighed.

She looked up. "Yuuki-kun…" she said staring into his eyes.

Yuuki flashed his bishounen smile. "Kono-chan…" he whispered as he stared in hers, his teeth gave out a gleam.

Asuna groaned at the scene and saw something that surprised her. The floating figure giggled and jumped with joy. _'What the heck is she doing…?'_ The giddy little figure flew off. Asuna turned to the other girls, "I'll be right back. You four continue keeping an eye on those two." The girls nodded and salute. "Don't…don't do that again ever you guys."

* * *

"Love, love, love! Kono-chan has found love," the floating figure said happily as it danced in the air. "But now how do I tell Setsuna?" The figured stopped and started to think hard.

"Chibi Setsuna!"

The floating figure turned at the familiar voice. "Asuna-san," she said happily as she flew to her friend. "Did you see," she asked excitedly. Asuna cocked her eyebrow, "You mean Konoka and Yuuki-baka?" Chibi Setsuna shook her head fervently. "I'm so happy that Kono-chan has found someone to love!" Asuna sweatdropped as Chibi Setsuna started to dance.

"Love, love, love," she sang.

Asuna scratched her head, _'I thought she was an extension of Setsuna-san?'_ Chibi Setsuna swirled around, "Chibi Setsuna, why are you happy that Konoka is with someone other than Setsuna-san? I thought that you and her were the same?" Chibi Setsuna continued dancing, "Setsuna said to go watch Konoka and see if she was happy so I did, and now I'm happy that Kono-chan is happy!" Asuna sweatdropped at the energetic little girl.

"Love, love, lo--"

Asuna looked curiously at the floating chibi as she stopped singing suddenly. "Chibi Setsuna what's wro--" But the mini Setsuna broke out in tears. "I don't know where Setsuna is!" Tears started pouring out of her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled slightly. Asuna tried to hold back her laughter.

"Chibi Setsu--"

"She told me to keep an eye on Kono-chan while she went to train!" Chibi Setsuna wiped her nose on the sleeve of her miniature hakama. Asuna's eye twitched, _'…So kawaii…' _She continued to watch the panicky little girl in front of her. She felt something erupt from her throat but covered her mouth. Asuna tried to hold back her laughter but lost control at the sight of Chibi Setsuna floating around waving her arms like a maniac. Chibi Setsuna stopped suddenly and looked at Asuna. Tears stared to form in the corners of her big eyes. She sniffled as she cried out, again.

"Asuna-san is mean! She's laughing at me!" Asuna laughed harder as Setsuna moved more frantically than before.

After calming herself down, Asuna wiped the tears from her eyes. She let out a little chuckle as Chibi Setsuna pouted at her. "You really are too cute," she said as she crossed her arms against her chest. Chibi Setsuna stuck her tongue out at her.

"So what's this about Setsuna-san training?"

Chibi Setsuna closed her eyes and nodded. "Setsuna said to not tell anyone." Asuna dug into her pocket, '_Chibi Setsuna may not be an actual little kid but she sure does act like one.' _

"Not even for a lollipop," she said as she took out the candy. Chibi Setsuna crossed her arms and looked away, "I am not a kid Asuna-san! I can't believe that you would even tr--"

"--It's cherry flavored."

At the words 'cherry flavored' Asuna saw Chibi Setsuna disappear and reappear with the lollipop in her mouth. "Setshuna shaid that she shaw that Yuuki guy talking to shome woman, she thinks that it's Chigusa but she couldn't get a good look at her." Asuna nodded, "I see." She rubbed her chin, "So where did Setsuna-san say she was going to train?" Silence was her response.

"Chibi Setsuna?"

She looked up to see the little girl crying again. "What's wrong?" Chibi Setsuna took the lollipop stick out of her mouth, "I finished my lollipop." Asuna's eye twitched, _'Really…so kawaii…'_ she dug into her pockets again and pulled out another lollipop.

"So where did you say that Setsuna-san trained?"

Chibi Setsuna looked up thoughtfully, "I forgot." Asuna sighed, "Maybe she went to Eva-chan's villa." Chibi Setsuna gasped, "Evangeline-san has a villa!"

Asuna nodded and started to run in the direction of Evangeline's cottage. C'mon Chibi Setsuna, time passes faster in the villa."

Chibi Setsuna flew next to her, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A/N: **Sorry if that small little fight scene wasn't good, first time writing one.


	9. Surprises

**Disclaimer – Don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or characters or anything related to the anime and manga.**

**Chapter 9 - Surprises **

Chibi Setsuna looked around the cabin and poked at the dolls. "You know I'm not surprised that Evangeline-san has a lot of dolls." Asuna looked around the cottage and found the miniature building inside the huge bottle. "Say Asuna-san, why are we in Evangeline-san's cottage? I thought we were supposed to go to her villa?" Before Asuna could answer her they were engulfed in a blinding light.

"Ahh Asuna-san! We're being attack!"

Chibi Setsuna closed her eyes and started to cut through the air with her miniature sword. "Don't worry Asuna-san; I'm stronger than I look!" Chibi Setsuna continued to wave her little sword in the air.

"Chibi Setsuna--"

"--Don't worry about me Asuna-san! Take care of yourself!"

"Chibi Setsuna--"

"Kyah! Take this! And that!"

"CHIBI SETSUNA!"

Chibi Setsuna opened her eyes and saw a narrow path in front of her. She looked around and saw Asuna next to her. Her big eyes widened, "Wow!" She flew over the narrow path leaving Asuna behind.

"Hey wait up!"

Chibi Setsuna saw a big pillar in the middle as she entered the circular arena. Over yonder she saw a mansion with trees near its surroundings. "It was just sunny a minute ago," she said as Asuna caught up with her. "I thought I told you that time passes a lot faster in here." Chibi Setsuna gave her a sheepish smile, "Hehe…I forgot." Asuna sweatdropped and continued to the entrance of the mansion.

"Do you sense Setsuna-san?"

Chibi Setsuna looked up thoughtfully, "She said not to use telepathy, might risk being detected or something."

"Oi! Who are you two?" Asuna and Chibi Setsuna flinched at the sound of the voice. Asuna turned around slowly, "Eva-chan…?"

"Oh…it's just you two."

Asuna and Chibi Setsuna stared at the drunk vampire, "You know Asuna, you're an alright gal." She staggered over to the orange hair girl, "You know I love you right? I love that you're so loyal and courageous and honorable and blah and blah and blah…" Asuna helped the tipsy vampire, "Are you okay--"

"You!" Evangeline pointed at the floating girl.

"What do you think you're still doing here? You should be out there," she pointed upwards, "there to your girl! Not in here with that damn brat!" She almost fell but Asuna caught her in time. "You don't want to end up like me Setsuna…old…and alone…and stuck in this childish form!" She looked at Chibi Setsuna with tears in her eyes, "I'm just looking out for you kid!" She sniffled, "I know how you feel you know. I've had those feelings too! Like 'what should I do?', 'does he love me back?', 'how would he react if I showed my true form to him?'"

Chibi Setsuna flew to Asuna and whispered, "Does she know I'm Chibi Setsuna and not the real Setsuna?" Asuna shook her head as they heard Evangeline hiccupped.

"I always…" she pushed herself from Asuna and staggered in Chibi Setsuna's direction, "I always wondered what it'd be like…" She jumped and grabbed the floating girl. "To love another girl like that…" Asuna looked at the scene amazed, _'It's like a little girl hugging a chibi doll…'_ Chibi Setsuna waved her hands frantically.

"Asuna-san help! Evangeline-san's under a curse or something!"

"Setsuna were you always this small," Evangeline said as she rubbed her face in Chibi Setsuna's hair. Asuna stood there paralyzed from how cute the scene was.

"Come Setsuna, I shall teach you some of my hidden moves." Chibi Setsuna reached out for Asuna but the other girl made no movement.

"No!"

Chachamaru suddenly appeared and took Chibi Setsuna out of Evangeline's grasp. "Oi Chachamaru what're you doing to my chibi doll!" Chibi Setsuna flew away quickly and hid behind Asuna. "Nagi-san is here master. He's waiting in your room." Evangeline's eyes started to fill up with tears, "Nagi? This is it! I'll finally show him!" She took one step forward but tripped and landed on her face. Asuna, finally snapped back to her senses, tried not to laugh. Chachamaru picked up the little girl and nodded at Asuna.

"Nagi you baka! I'll get my revenge on you!" She let out a snort, "Gwahahaha…I'll show you Negi-baka!" Chachamaru rubbed the girl's back, "Yes, yes, yes, master: you will." Evangeline let out another drunken laugh and burped.

"Adieu Asuna! Setsuna! You guys are lovely! Did I tell you how much I love you Chachamaru?"

"Yes you did master."

The little vampire started to sniffle, "You know it's all just a defense mechanism! I don't really like being evil, it's just that I know I'll hurt someone I care about. Maybe that's why everyone hates me…"

"Everyone doesn't hate you master, I don't."

Evangeline looked at her with tears in her eyes, "You're just too good for me Chachamaru!" She hugged the robot and started to cry. Chachamaru just rubbed her back, "Yes, yes, master, I know."

'_Well now I know how Eva-chan feels about some things,'_ Asuna thought as the Chachamaru walked away with the delirious girl. She turned to the frightened chibi, "Now let's go find her." The frightened little thing gave her a shaky salute. _'Why is everyone saluting today?' _Asuna pushed her thoughts aside and ran down the hall.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Hey Asuna-san, why did you think that Setsuna would be where we're headed?"

Asuna shook her head, "I really don't know. This is the first place that popped into my head." Chibi Setsuna suddenly stopped as they arrived in a steamy tiled area. "Wow…this place really is big." Asuna looked around and saw two figures through the steam. She tapped chibi Setsuna's shoulder and placed a finger over her lips as the floating girl gave her questioning look. Asuna pointed in the direction of the bath. The two girls walked quietly as they tried to get a better view.

"…Ojou-sama…"

They both looked at eachother and thought the same thing: 'That's Setsuna's voice!' As they got closer they were shocked at what they saw: a naked Tsukuyomi on top of a naked Setsuna, nibbling at her neck with left hand on her breast and her other in her nether regions.

"S-Setsuna…" Chibi Setsuna stuttered as she her face began to heat up. "Setsuna why…? And with Tsukuyomi of all people…" Asuna said meekly.

Tsukuyomi looked at the flushed girl surprised. "What did you call me?" Setsuna pulled Tsukuyomi into a passionate kiss._ 'Kono-chan…' _she thought as her tongue waged war with Tsukuyomi's. Setsuna arched her back, "Ojou-sama harder…"

Tsukuyomi lifted her gaze as she felt Asuna and Chibi Setsuna's presence. Noticing the two girls, she moved her arm making Setsuna moan louder. Asuna's blush deepened and looked away, "What are you doing!" she yelled. Setsuna snapped back to her senses.

"I should be asking you that," Setsuna said feeling drained.

Asuna looked at her through the corner of her eye, "I came here wondering where you were these past three days! When you left our room Konoka started spending time with that Yuuki-baka and now she's acting all lovey dovey with him!" Setsuna got off under Tsukuyomi and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Is that so?"

Asuna turned to her angrily, "What the hell is going on with everyone! First it seemed like you and Konoka were about to get together but then that playboy wannabe showed. Then you acted like Konoka doesn't have any feelings for you at all, which is a lie! Then you run away for three days only to find you doing THAT with Tsukuyomi of all people!" Then she turned her eyes on the other girl, "And you! I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on Konoka!"

Tsukuyomi got on her feet, "I was, until I finally tracked down senpai." She smiled at the furious orange head, "It seems like Chigusa hasn't given up on Konoka-ojou-sama." Asuna looked at the girl in disbelief, "How come you didn't say anything?" Tsukuyomi walked over to Setsuna and draped an arm around her waist, "She hasn't made any attempts yet: just that she was seen talking with Yuuki-kun."

Asuna felt anger boil in her, "Why didn't you say anything before! What if they were making a deal or something?"

Setsuna ran her hand through her hair, "If he did make some sort of deal with her, he wouldn't hurt ojou-sama. And even if we did tell this to you and the others, you would attack the guy without any proof." Asuna rolled her eyes, "Sounds like you're defending him." Setsuna turned her back to her with Tsukuyomi at her waist, "I'm not: I just don't like fighting innocent people, even if they aren't innocent to begin with." She started to walk away but spotted chibi Setsuna. She blinked and tapped her with her foot.

"Setsuna…why…" she mumbled. Tsukuyomi squealed and let go of Setsuna, "It's a Chibi Senpai!" The shikigami snapped out of her senses as she felt Tsukuyomi hug her. "Ahh! Get off of me!" She kicked Tsukuyomi and floated to Setsuna. Tsukuyomi looked at the flying chibi with tears in her eyes, "Chibi Senpai is mean to me…" but Chibi Setsuna stuck her tongue out at her.

"How did you find me here Chibi Setsuna?"

Her miniature self pointed at Asuna, "She thought you might've been at Evangeline's villa but that's not the point. I did what you asked and watched Kono-chan like you wanted." Setsuna kept a straight face, "It turns out that Kono-chan has found love!" She could feel two pairs of eyes staring into her, "I see…" She rubbed Chibi Setsuna's head, "I want you to continue watching ojou-sama until I return." Chibi Setsuna nodded her head vigorously. Setsuna walked past Tsukuyomi and headed for the other exit.

"I remember you telling me that you were just happy protecting Konoka, even if it were in the shadows…" Asuna said.

Setsuna stopped, "I came here to get stronger so I can do a better job." Asuna scoffed, "You're just using that as an excuse to get away from Konoka." She kept her back to her.

"When you said that you weren't good enough for her I wanted to punch you…but now seeing you like this…" she shook her head, "Your stubbornness is blinding you from seeing what's in front of you…"

Setsuna's fist tightened but didn't say a thing. She continued walking for the other exit.

"I can't believe you Setsuna-san…you're Konoka's best friend and you can't even see that there's something wrong with her!"

Setsuna ignored her and left. Tsukuyomi looked at Setsuna with a forlorn look as she left. "Senpai will still protect Konoka-ojou-sama but she may not be the same once she comes back." Asuna turned her to the smaller girl. "This was your plan wasn't it," she said lowly. Tsukuyomi smiled, "I don't know what you mean."

"You were always watching Setsuna-san and waiting for the right time to make your move on her. When Konoemon asked you to help protect Konoka, it was perfect timing."

Tsukuyomi let out a small laugh, "You have a very vivid imagination but I don't know what you're talking about Kagurazaka-san. I haven't even thought of senpai since the last time we met." She turned her back and left through the same door as Setsuna.

Chibi Setsuna flew over to Asuna, "Do you want to go after them?"

Asuna stared hard at the exit, "No, she's too stubborn. She couldn't even realize what's happening." Chibi Setsuna rubbed her chin, "Well I say we let Setsuna have as much fun as she seemed to be having a few moments ago." Asuna just patted the floating girl's head, "Sometimes you really do act like a kid."

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Yuuki-kun stop it!"

Kazumi, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka sat at a table in the same café as Konoka and Yuuki. Kazumi scrolled through the pictures that she took; Haruna was actually looking through the menu to find something to eat, while Nodoka and Yue actually watched the two, covering their faces with the menu of course.

"But Kono-chan this is so delicious. If I had known how good this was I would've ordered this instead." Konoka pushed Yuuki away softly while laughing. "Then go order some if you like it so much." Yuuki stuck his tongue at her and laughed.

"There's something suspicious about him," Nodoka said as put the menu down. Yue saw Konoka feed Yuuki some of her desert, "There's also something suspicious about Konoka. The only person she's only acted like that with is Sakurazaki-san. Plus she said that she didn't care about her anymore." Nodoka sighed, "If only we can see what they're thinking." Yue hit Nodoka on the head.

"Itai...What was that for?"

Yue took out her pactio card and Nodoka suddenly thought of something. "That's right!" She blushed and took her card out also.

"Adeat."

Nodoka's book appeared in her hands, "Miyazaku Yuuki." Yue leaned into the book as the pages started to fill with pictures and words.

"Achoo!"

"Kono-chan are you okay? Maybe I should take you back, you might have a cold." Konoka waved her hand at him, "I'm fine, someone is probably just talking about me." Yuuki looked at her worried, "I'm promise you that I'm fine." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for worrying about me."

'_Yes! Another kiss from Kono-chan!'_ the two read. But as they continued, Nodoka's eyes widened and Yue spit out her drink. Haruna looked up at the sound of Yue spitting, "What's the matter with you two?" Noticing the book they were looking at she rubbed her chin, "How come we didn't think of that from the start?" Kazumi looked at the two through her camera, "What's so shocking you guys?" Nodoka and Yue kept their eyes to the inside of the book. Kazumi looked at Haruna and nodded, they both leaned in to see what was in the book. Haruna's glasses almost fell and Kazumi almost dropped her camera.

Negi walked in the café and spotted the four girls. "Hey everyone, what are you all looking at?" No one responded to him. He scratched his head and saw Nodoka's artifact. "Nodoka-san! What are you doing with that out in the open?" Negi started freaking out until Haruna and Kazumi grabbed him and put his face in the book.

"Ara?"

He pushed his small glasses and gasped. "This is Yuuki-kun and Konoka-san! What's with this picture of him and Setsuna-san?" He started to read and gasped.

"…We've gotta tell Konoka-san, Asuna-san, and Setsuna-san!"

Haruna rested her arm on Negi's left shoulder, "Asuna had to go do something so I'll just text her." Kazumi rested her arm on Negi's other shoulder, "But we still gotta tell Konoka-san what we found out." Nodoka shook her head slowly, "I don't think Konoka-chan will listen to us. Just look at them. Besides, Sakurazaki-san has been gone for a few days." Negi looked at Konoka and Yuuki staring deep into eachother's eyes and felt his eyes widen.

"I sense magic," he muttered.


	10. Finally Some Sense v2

**Author's Note: Okay, so it's been a really long time since I updated this story (or the other one) and I'm sorry about that; can't really blame school and soccer for that, though. Truth is, I've been feeling a bit discouraged but the old chapter 10 was written in a rush and I have been slacking a lot in the latter chapters. But I mean it is just a fanfic and I know I make a lot of mistakes but my "editor" knows as much as me so yeah...If you don't like the story then just stop reading it now. Anyhoo, thank you Yakumo-kun! (cough aniki cough) and Agent-Ayu, yashan-kun, Kimiko Li, Tingy, Freedom Kira, DarkRai, xSojix, Syroan Li Clow, EvySilverFox, and all the others who read/reviewed. Ya'll actually made me wanna write some more ^.^.**

  
  
  


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or anything related to the anime/manga. **

  
  
  


**Chapter 10 - Finally Some Sense**

  
  
  


Haruna, Nodoka, Yue, and Negi got into their seats as they saw Yuuki and Konoka get into theirs. Kazumi said that she found a bigger scoop that included a forbidden teacher/student relationship and went off to find it. Nodoka blushed when Negi decided to sit in-between her and Yue.

"Negi-sensei why did you come along," Yue asked.

"I sense magic coming from Yuuki-kun," he said as he rubbed his chin.

Haruna threw some popcorn in her mouth, "I still don't understand why Konoka-chan likes this guy."

"Maybe we should just accept the fact that she might actually like that guy, even if we don't," Yue said. Nodoka looked at her surprised, "But I thought you wanted them to be together?" Yue looked away blushing slightly, "Well they do seem like the perfect couple."

"And besides, Konoka-san really does love Setsuna-san," Negi added. "You should hear her mumble in her sleep."

"Thank you for going with to this movie with me Yuuki-kun."

Yuuki smiled as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "No problem Kono-chan, whatever you want." Konoka rubbed her arm from the coldness of the theater. As she continued to rub up and down her right arm she felt something on her wrist. She brought her wrist to her face and saw the pink bracelet she bought.

'_Secchan…'_ she thought. Her fingers traced over the delicate designs and remembered what she said not too long ago.

"_You mean Sakurazaki Setsuna? I don't know where she is, I don't know anything about her anymore and frankly, I don't care."_

The young healer rested her hand on her heart,_ 'Why did I say that? I do care about Secchan! I--'_

"--Kono-chan?"

"Secchan?" she said looking at Yuuki.

The boy gave her a questioning look, "Setsuna-san isn't here. Are you okay Kono-chan?" Konoka blushed feeling embarrassed, "Yeah…yeah I'm fine." He was about to say something but then the movie started.

'_Looks like her feelings for that girl are stronger than I expected,'_ the voice said. Yuuki frowned,_ 'Looks like I underestimated that…'_

Konoka suddenly felt a little out of place as Yuuki pulled her closer, _'That's strange, usually I don't mind if he wraps he arm over my shoulder but now it kind of does.'_ She fidgeted uncomfortably under his touch but tried to ignore it as the movie started. As the opening credits started to play, she felt her eyes become heavy and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Konoka fell back from the impact of the blast on the roof. As the smoke cleared she saw two people standing across from eachother with a sword in each of their hands. She stood up and tried to run to the two, hoping to stop them.

"Secchan! Yuuki-kun! Stop it!"

The two swordsmen ignored her and continued to fight. Yuuki charged at Setsuna and slashed forward as he neared her. The girl quickly dodged his attack and kicked him sideways, only to have him grab her leg. Yuuki smirked as he punched her with his other hand. Yuuki let out a laugh as he saw Setsuna fly into a wall.

"And here I thought you were actually strong Setsuna-san."

Setsuna groaned as she rubbed her head. She laid in the hole that she made and closed her eyes. _'I won't let you harm Konoka-ojou-sama…'_ She got on her feet and got into her stance. The blade of her sword started to emit energy. "Shinmeiryuu ougi…"

"Kyokudai Raimeiken!"

Konoka braced herself as the force from the attack collided with Yuuki. Clouds of dust appeared once more and the sound rubble falling could be heard. The young healer covered her eyes and fanned the dust that was in front of her. _'Where's Secchan?' _She looked around saw a lone figure standing not too far from her.

As Konoka neared to Setsuna, she could see the cold look in her eyes. She's seen that look before and that was the look that she had when she received a dangerous mission, one that could mean the last. Konoka ran faster to her_, 'I've gotta snap Secchan out of it!'_

"Ojou-sama…?"

Setsuna was surprised to feel Konoka's body against her and her arms around her. "What are you doing here?" Konoka looked at Setsuna with tears at the corner of her eyes. "Please stop fighting Secchan…nothing good will come out of it!" Setsuna's eyes hardened, "I must protect you no matter what." Konoka held onto her tighter, "If that meant losing you, then I don't want you to protect me anymore!" Setsuna separated herself from Konoka as softly as she could.

"Ojou-sama--"

"--Kono-chan!" Konoka interrupted. Setsuna's eyes softened and Konoka turned her head away, unable to look at her.

"…Kono-chan…Yuuki is planning to--"

But the sound of metal slicing through flesh interrupted her.

"Secchan?"

Konoka looked to Setsuna only to see her with a sword sticking out of her stomach…with Yuuki behind her. She felt her body go numb as Yuuki smiled.

"Shinmeiryuu ultimate technique: Kyokudai Raimeiken," he sneered. "It wasn't that powerful," he whispered in her ear.

Setsuna winced as Yuuki pushed the sword further. Konoka stood there with wide eyes.

"S…S…Secchan…" she whispered.

Setsuna coughed and blood started to trail at the corner of her mouth. "Don't worry Kono-chan," she said weakly, "I'll be fine…" Konoka ran at the two and grabbed Setsuna, pulling her off the sword. Yuuki stood there smirking holding the sword. His hands gripped on the handle as he hit the air, throwing the blood off the blade.

Konoka looked at Setsuna's wounds and felt tears form in her eyes. "I can't heal something like this yet," her voice trembled. Setsuna smiled at her, "It's fine Kono-chan." Konoka looked at her with tears going down her face, "It's my fault this happened to you! If only I wasn't so clueless--"

"--Don't say such things," Setsuna said angrily. She grabbed Konoka's hand and placed it on her chest, "I was the stubborn one, I thought I would be able to deal with Miyazaku-kun all by myself." Konoka shook her head, "If only I realized how I felt, none of this would've happened!" Setsuna pulled Konoka down to her lips and can feel warm droplets fall onto her face.

"I love you," Konoka whispered as she pulled slowly. Tears started to form in Setsuna's eyes, "I only wonder what would've happened if I had told you that I--"

* * *

"--Kono-chan…"

Konoka woke up to see Yuuki looking at her with concerned eyes. "Guess the movie wasn't as interesting as you thought ne?" The image of the evil Yuuki flashed in her mind. "I gotta call Asuna real quick," she said as she got out of her chair. Yuuki just looked at her surprised as she ran out the exit.

'_Dammit…looks like you couldn't pull it off!'_

The voice scoffed, _'Well you still have that deal with me.'_ Yuuki tightened his fists, _'Oh don't worry…I'll deal with Setsuna-san alright...'_

"Did you guys see that?" Negi asked as he saw Yuuki fall back into his seat. Haruna took a sip of Nodoka's soda, "So maybe Sakurazaki-san isn't out of the game yet." Yue looked at her, "Why do you have to put it like that?" Haruna replied with a grin. Nodoka looked at Negi and was worried at how serious he looked.

"Should we follow her?"

Negi shook his head, "I think we should keep our eyes on Yuuki-kun." Hearing that, Nodoka looked back at the angry looking boy.

"Say Asuna-san, since a day has passed by in here, how much time has time passed in the outside world?"

* * *

The orange haired girl looked at her small companion with a frown. "I thought I already explained this to you?" The smaller girl grinned sheepishly at her as she laid on the floor. Asuna sighed and fell on her back, laying near Chibi Setsuna.

"When did you get here?"

Asuna looked up at the owner of the voice. "Looks like you don't remember, ne, Eva-chan?" Evangeline looked at her with a questioning look, "What are you talking about?"

Chibi Setsuna suddenly jumped with a squeal and hid behind Asuna. The taller girl sweatdropped while Evangeline crossed her while a disdained look took over her face.

"What's her problem?"

Asuna laughed suddenly as she remembered what had happened last night with the drunk Eva and her attempt to show Chibi Setsuna her "hidden moves". The small girl shot her an angry look.

"What's so funny!"

Asuna waved her hands in front of her, "Nothing, nothing at all Eva-chan." Asuna grinned at her and walked away, exposing a frightened Chibi Setsuna. As she walked towards the entrance back into the mansion she turned her head.

"But I think I'd want to know some of your secret moves Eva-chan," she said as winked.

Evangeline looked at her and blushed unexpectedly. "Where and what did you hear about that," she demanded. Asuna stuck out her tongue and walked inside the mansion leaving a furious little vampire wondering what Asuna might've learned. As she started to continue to plot ways to make the girl talk, she finally remembered the shaking shikigami.

"Do you know any of the things Asuna was speaking of?"

Chibi Setsuna shook her head fervently and fly away after Asuna. Evangeline sweated as she suddenly felt a pang in her head. _'Damn…I have this huge hangover…no more drinking bottles of sake with Setsuna's blood anymore. No matter how good it tastes," _she thought as she rubbed her temples.

* * *

"Dammit!"

Setsuna panted as she fell on her knees. Thoughts of what Asuna said repeated in her mind as she trained. _'Even last night with Tsukuyomi I couldn't get it out of my mind!'_ Setsuna started to punch the ground with frustration, _'I'm really not running away from Kono-chan!'_ She stopped suddenly _'…I mean ojou-sama…I'm here so I can do a better job of protecting her! So that dream that I had wouldn't come true!'_ Setsuna touched the hole that she made but looked up as she heard footsteps coming her way.

"I should've learned by now that just talking to you wouldn't make you realize things."

Setsuna stood up and grabbed sheathed her sword. "What are you talking about Asuna-san?" Her friend smiled as she took out her pactio card.

"Adeat."

Asuna's artifact appeared and she got into her fighting stance. "Yelling at you isn't enough, Setsuna-san." She ran at the swordsman and slashed downwards at the surprised girl. Setsuna quickly raised her sheathed sword out and blocked Asuna's gigantic one.

"Your Ensis Exorcizans?"

Asuna smiled at her and threw her sword sideways. Setsuna blocked the huge sword with her now withdrawn sword. The smile on Asuna's face grew wider as she felt Setsuna lose her footing.

"I thought you've been training these past few days?"

Setsuna pushed back Asuna. "Of course I have!" The other girl smirked, "So then you should be able to dodge this." Before Setsuna could react, she already felt a knee being jabbed into her stomach. Her eyes widened at how easily Asuna hit her.

'_How come I wasn't able to see her movements?'_

"Looks like you've been having too much fun with Tsukuyomi," Asuna said as she pulled back her knee. Setsuna fell on all four as Asuna stepped back. "Tsukuyomi and I…we haven't done anything earlier before yesterday…" Asuna scoffed, "Right, by the sounds of last night I would've thought otherwise." Setsuna felt her face heat as she got up.

"Truth is Setsuna-san; I think you've grown weak over these past few days."

Setsuna got into her stance while Asuna got back into hers. "Stop lying to yourself Setsuna-san, stop messing around with Tsukuyomi and get back to Konoka." Setsuna started to charge at the other girl and slashed upwards. Asuna easily blocked the attack with her sword and punched her with her other fist, sending Setsuna flying once more, this time into the wall.

Asuna shook her head disapprovingly. "You say that you've been training and yet you've gotten weak." Setsuna pushed herself out of the hole and wiped the blood that was on the corner of her mouth. Asuna looked at her sadly and turned around, "I can't even continue our fight. You're just too pathetic right now." Setsuna gripped on her sword angrily.

"How can you be able to protect Konoka if you can't even beat me?"

Asuna withdrew her card. "Even though Konoka isn't calling out for you, she's hoping that you would come for her and save her," she said softly.

Setsuna's grip on her sword lessened as the horrid memory of a younger Konoka, splashing in the water frantically, calling for her to save her replayed in Setsuna's mind.

Sensing no reaction from the other girl, Asuna walked away leaving a speechless Setsuna. _'That should snap some sense back into her.'_

* * *

"The number you have reached is temporarily out of--"

"--Dammit," Konoka muttered as she hung up. She dialed Asuna's number again only to have her hear that the number was temporarily disconnected once more. _'First Secchan disappears, then Asuna!'_ She leaned against the tree and sighed, _'Asuna isn't around the school and nobody has seen her. Secchan has been gone for few days and I checked all her favorite places!'_ Konoka closed her eyes as she thought about her bodyguard. As the memories of the two came back into Konoka's mind, she felt her heart ache. _'I've gotta find Secchan…Asuna probably knows where she is but where can those two be?' _

"Chachamaru saved the day once more!"

Konoka snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of one of her classmate's name. She looked over to see Chachamaru surrounded by little kids and a little kitten resting on top of her head.

"Chachamaru is the best," the little girl on her right said.

"You're so cool Chachamaru! I wanna be just like you," the little boy on her right said.

The female robot smiled at the children and spotted Konoka. "Konoka-san, what are you doing out here? I thought you were on a date with Yuuki-kun?"

Konoka was surprised that the robot even paid attention to her. "I need to talk to Secchan and Asuna. How did you know I was on a date with Yuuki-kun?"

Chachamaru took the kitten off her head and gave it to one of the jumping kids, "It was in my database." The kids all gasped with excitement and jumped with more joy. Konoka couldn't help but smile at how Chachamaru was easily loved by children. As she looked over the children, there were two kids that caught her attention. They seemed to have been at least twelve.

* * *

"Don't you think that Chachamaru is awesome Mako-chan?"

The brunette shook her head shyly, "Chachamaru is cool but she's not as cool as Kari-chan who knows how to do kendo."

The blonde girl in front of her shook her head. "I only do kendo so Mako-chan wouldn't get hurt anymore," she said with a determined look on her face.

Her brunette friend blush, "Ne Kari-chan…why do you always call me Mako-chan? How come you never call me Shimako-chan like when we were kids?"

The blonde girl took grabbed her hand, "Because Mako-chan started calling me 'Kari-chan'! I didn't think it would be fair if I was the only one who got a cool nickname!"

The brunette girl looked down at their hands and felt her blush deepened. "I like Kari-chan very much," she said softly, "that's why I decided to give you your own nickname. And you're since always watching out for me…"

The blonde girl's grin grew into a soft smile, "I like Mako-chan very much also…that's why I'd want to protect her no matter what! I mean…at least until that time comes when I'm not needed…"

The brunette suddenly hugged her, "Baka…I'll always need you…"

Konoka smiled at the scene she just saw and instantly thought of Setsuna. Determines to find her, she got off of the tree and walked towards Chachamaru. "Hey Chachamaru…do you happen to know where Secchan and Asuna are?" The female robot shook her head, _'Setsuna-san asked me to not mention where she is to anyone.'_

"Sorry Konoka-san, I don't know where either of them are."

Konoka sighed but an idea popped in her head. _'I know that this is a long-shot but this is practically the only way Asuna's number could be disconnected.'_

* * *

Konoka panted as she arrived to Evangeline's wooden cottage. _'I hope Secchan and Asuna are here.''_

Running the fastest she'd ever, she arrived at the mansion only to find that it was empty. Leaning against the wall of the hallway, she sighed heavily._ 'Looks like no one is here…'_

"He he he…senpai you're so good at this," a voice echoed.

Konoka's head perked up at the voice. _'That sounds a lot like Tsukuyomi and she said senpai…there's only one person that she calls that…'_ She quickly got to her feet and started to run to the direction of the giggles and moans.

"Senpai where did you learn that," Tsukuyomi said as Setsuna collapsed on her. The older girl breathed in, "This was the first time I've don't that before." Tsukuyomi smiled and put her hands around the other girl's face. Setsuna blushed as Tsukuyomi brought her into a kiss. She closed her eyes, _'It's not like Kono-chan is going to pop out of nowhere and see us. Besides…it's not like she--'_

"--Secchan?"

Setsuna's eyes snapped open. She looked up to see a completely shocked Konoka. The young healer's eyes started to water, _'I'm about to cry…?_' she thought as she slowly touched her eyes. Noticing the water forming at the corners of Konoka's eyes, Setsuna quickly got off of Tsukuyomi and hugged the girl. Only wanting to make her feel better, Setsuna didn't realize that she was naked. Konoka, on the other hand, did and was blushing furiously.

"Secchan what are you doing with Tsukuyomi," she whispered.

"Kono-chan it's not what it looks like," Setsuna said quickly but she felt Konoka softly push her away.

"Kono-chan I--" but Konoka turned and ran away. Before she can run after her, Tsukuyomi hugged her from behind. "It's useless senpai," she whispered.

"_Even though Konoka isn't calling out for you, she's hoping that you would come for her and save her."_

"Just forget about her," Tsukuyomi said as she nibbled on the taller girl's ear. Setsuna quickly got out of her grip and grabbed her towel. _'It's my fault I made her cry! I can't leave her like that!'_ Setsuna thought as she ran in Konoka's direction. As Setsuna ran out of Tsukuyomi's sight, the smaller girl frowned.

"Yuuki-kun didn't do a good job I see."

Tsukuyomi picked up her own towel and wrapped it around her body. The younger Shinmeiryuu walked out of the baths and went to the room that had her clothes.

"Looks like things aren't going according to plan…"


	11. Revelations Part 1

**Author's Note: Kyah xD!! Finally finished chappy 11 and I know it's been forever and I'm sorry, really, I am. Now I know it's a short chapter but I'm thinking of turning the story to a different direction than I originally planned. Also, I'd like to thank everyone that read/review this story. I feel so crappy that I made you all wait these past few months and I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't compensate that for even a little bit.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't Mahou Sensei Negima! or anything related to the anime/manga. Also don't own anything related to Robert Jordan's _Wheel of Time_ series.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'_What is Secchan doing with her,'_ Konoka thought angrily. Tears trailed from her eyes as she sat on the stairs leading to the water. _'Is that what she's been doing these past few days? Messing around with Tsukuyomi?!'_ Konoka bitterly wiped the tears from her eyes. _'Why do I feel like my heart is breaking?'_ Konoka stared at her hands as she gripped on her skirt. The tears started to fall again.

"Kono-chan…"

The crying girl didn't turn to the owner of the voice. She wiped off the tears that were trailing down her face. "Kono-chan it's not what it looks like," Setsuna said softly. The other girl couldn't help but scoff, much to Setsuna's surprise.

"Kono-chan I--"

"--It's fine Secchan," Konoka interrupted, "If you want to be with Tsukuyomi then…then be with her."

Setsuna stepped back and held onto her towel making sure it didn't fall down. All these past days with Tsukuyomi have been really interesting and even though she was with her, thoughts of Konoka were still in her mind. Even before the whole confrontation she had with Asuna, Konoka was still in her mind. The towel clad girl stood up straight and held onto her towel tighter. Her feelings for the young mage had been building up inside her for the past few months but even more these past few days.

"It's not Tsukuyomi that I want."

"Then what do you want Secchan?!"

Konoka was surprised at her reaction as much as Setsuna was. "You said that to me before my date with Yuuki-kun except you said you didn't want him." Konoka looked down and felt her eyes to water again. "So who do you want," she repeated softly. "Ever since Gramps wanted you to introduce Yuuki-kun to me, I've been so confused." The other girl looked at her curiously. "I've been confused about my feelings, about how I feel for Yuuki-kun and…" she looked back up at the towel clad girl with tears running down her eyes, "how I feel about you."

"Things do seem to have gone crazy in what feels like the past few days," Setsuna softly. Looking away she continued, "Besides, you should forget about me…Kono-chan…you seem to have taken a liking for Miyazaku-kun."

The crying girl let out a sob, causing Setsuna's body to tighten. "Why are you acting like this Secchan? Why are you pushing me away? Why are you pushing me towards Yuuki-kun?" Setsuna continued to look away with all her might. Her heart was aching while her mind told her it was for the best.

"Have I really become an annoyance for you?" Konoka cried.

The other girl gripped on her towel. "I only settled for Tsukuyomi because I wasn't able to get y--"

"--Kono-chan!" a voice yelled out.

The two girls looked to the direction of the voice. Konoka's eyes widened while Setsuna's narrowed_. 'How was he able to find this place,'_ she thought.

"Kono-chan," the voice yelled out once more. "Where are you?"

"Yuuki-kun," she called out. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" The sound of footsteps could be heard as they got closer. Setsuna quickly looked to Konoka. "Kono-chan, I only settled for Tsukuyomi because you wanted Miyazaku-kun!" The young healer looked back at her surprised and opened her mouth, but once she saw a familiar boy come into view, she ran towards him.

"Yuuki-kun!" she squealed happily as she hugged him tightly. The brown hair boy grinned as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. Setsuna stared at him with angrily, her eyes burning with extreme hate. However, Yuuki's grin grew more as Setsuna's hate grew.

'_Her ki is becoming strong,'_ the voice said to Yuuki.

'_Hmph,'_ he replied, _'wouldn't that be a good thing for you? The more powerful her ki is, the more satisfied you become?'_ The voice chuckled at his master, _'I wonder how you were able to find that out boy.'_ Yuuki winked at the towel clad girl, causing her anger to rise. _'My researching skills are brilliant.'_

Konoka pulled away from him and looked at Setsuna then slowly pulled away, but Yuuki quickly grabbed her by the waist and turned her over, resulting in them kissing. "Yuuki-kun?" she muffled in the kiss. Setsuna quickly ran towards the two, her rage reaching its peak, and punched Yuuki…or at least that's what she thought.

"Kono-chan!" Yuuki yelled as he tended to the fallen girl. Setsuna stood frozen, mouth agape_. 'What…what have I done…?'_

Konoka groaned as she Yuuki helped her up. "Ouch…" she whimpered. The right corner of her mouth was in pain. Touching the open wound her mouth twitched lightly. Feeling warm liquid on the fingers of her hand, she looked. There was some blood.

"How could you do that Setsuna-san?!" Yuuki yelled angrily.

Setsuna looked at Konoka, what looked like fear was showing in her eyes. "Have I you anger you so much Secchan?" she whispered as Yuuki walked in front of Konoka. The other girl's throat suddenly felt dry. Her eyes started to irritate. "Kono-chan," she said through a strained voice. She reached out to her but her hand was knocked away by Yuuki.

"Get away from her Setsuna-san. You've already hurt her enough!"

"Senpai!" Tsukuyomi yelled as she ran to the three. "What's going on here?" She looked around and saw an emotionless looking Setsuna, an angry Yuuki, and a somewhat scared Konoka.

"What happened?"

Setsuna looked down as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Kono-chan, I really am," she whispered.

"Secchan…"

"Senpai…"

"I…I hope you and Miyazaku-kun have a…good life together," she whispered barely as she attempted to run away.

"Secchan…" Konoka whispered as she hugged her from behind. "Please…please stop running away from me Setsuna…" The other girl shook her head roughly, "I injured you Kono-chan! My hand is tainted with your blood." Konoka turned her around, making the other girl face her. She smiled at her and placed her hand over the small cut on the side of her mouth. Her palm started to glow and when she removed her hand; the wound was gone.

"Secchan no baka," she said softly. "Did you forget that I have magical powers that are stronger than the Thousand Master?"

Setsuna felt a blush come, something that she hasn't done in awhile. "But I--" Konoka softly placed her finger on her lips. She placed her forehead against Setsuna's and held her close. "I miss being with Secchan, I really do…I miss the way you talked to me, the way you blush when I tease you, the way you stutter and blush…the way you smile at me…" Konoka's heart started to race as her eyes locked with Setsuna's. "I even miss the way you would hug me," she whispered. Konoka started to breathe hard as Setsuna's eyes showed her a deep passion behind them. Setsuna licked her lips as she suddenly found her lips dry. The tears stopped running down Setsuna's eyes as the young healer wiped them away.

"Kono-chan I--" Setsuna said but not wanting to be interrupted like last time, Konoka leaned forward and captured Setsuna's lips. The kiss was warm, soft, and sweet. It wasn't like anything neither of them experienced.

"Senpai!"

"Kono-chan!" Yuuki looked to Tsukuyomi and nodded. The smaller girl frowned as she pulled Setsuna away. As the two girls separated, Setsuna looked at Konoka surprised.

"Tsukuyomi-chan what are yo--" but she was silenced as a fist connected with her stomach.

"Kono-chan!" Setsuna yelled out as Tsukuyomi held her back. Yuuki stood there holding Konoka, smiling. She groaned slightly as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"…Yuuki…kun…?"

He smiled softly at her and kissed her on the cheek, causing Setsuna to squirm in Tsukuyomi's grip. "Sorry Kono-chan but this is for you own good." Konoka looked at Setsuna scared. Reaching out she called out to the other girl.

"Secch…" but she passed out before she can finish.

"Kono-chan!" Setsuna yelled once more. The smiling boy started to walk towards the restrained girl. His smile grew wide as he punched her hard in the stomach. Setsuna let out a gasp at the powerful force his punch exerted and fell to her knees. _'How can his punch be so strong?!'_ He bent down and pulled her hair back, making her face him.

"It seems that you are becoming quite an obstacle, Setsuna-san."

Her eyes burned with hate. "Why did you do that to Kono-chan," she said angrily.

He laughed, "As Kono-chan said…she has powers that are stronger than even the Thousand Master." He laughed harder as he watched the shocked expression take over her face. He brought his hand to her face and showed that his ring giving a black aura. "You see this, Setsuna-san? Does this look familiar to you?" Her eyes suddenly narrowed at the site of the gold ring.

"What are you doing with that," she hissed.

"Setsuna-san!" Negi yelled as he, Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue ran towards them.

Tsukuyomi turned to see Negi and the others coming towards them. "Yuuki-kun we have to go now. We already have Konoka-ojou-sama; we don't need to start a fight."

He continued to grin at Setsuna, "You're lucky Tsukuyomi likes you Setsuna-san." He punched Setsuna in the stomach once more and stood up. Setsuna groaned as she lowered her head. Looking at Tsukuyomi he nodded, signaling her to release the girl. The smaller girl looked at her senpai affectionately as she walked next to Yuuki. Snapping his fingers, a black hole warped out of nowhere. Picking up Konoka and slinging her on his shoulder.

"_Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edate!!!"_

White lightening came out of Negi's palm and started to rush towards Yuuki. He turned around and scoffed. _"Deflexio,"_ he said as he raised his hands. A magic circle appeared in front of him and Tsukuyomi.

"You've got to do better than that Negi-sensei."

Negi gripped on his staff as Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue tended to the fallen girl. "Sakurazaki-san are you okay?" Nodoka asked as she brought Setsuna's right side up. Haruna drew up some bandages while Yue helped Setsuna on the left side.

"I should've known…Chigusa-san met with you and gave you--"

"--This?" Yuuki interrupted as he brought his hand up, showing the glowing ring. His green eyes started to change to red as he chuckled. "If you want to know more, you've got to find us," he said as he stepped in the hole.

"K-K-Kono-chan!" Setsuna yelled painfully as she held onto her stomach. Tsukuyomi looked at Setsuna once more. "I'm sure you'll know where to find us senpai." Before Setsuna said say anymore, the smaller girl stepped in the hole as well. As soon as she did, it closed. Negi looked to the girls and laid his hands on Setsuna's stomach quickly; his palms started to glow.

"I'm not that surprised that his punches didn't kill you but I am surprised that they didn't damage your insides."

"Negi-sensei," she breathed, "why does he have the Ring of The Black Ajah?"  


* * *

  
**1. "Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edate" - A powerful white lightning attack.  
2. The Black Ajah - The Black Ajah is from Robert Jordan's _Wheel of Time_ book series. I've never read the books but I read that an Ajah is a sub-society representation that on the council for the Sisterhood...yeah...I don't really know what that means but they still sounded pretty cool xD. Especially since The Black Ajah is the one that works for the bad guy of the story.**


	12. Author's Note

Ara ara, I'm sorry that this story just kinda stopped abruptly. No doubt I took a seriously long hiatus that probably left most of you (who are still interested in this story) wondering if this story is dead. Which it's not. I just ran out of creative juices and needed to figure out how to continue and end it. I agree with most people that it does sound like Kannazuki no Miko and that really wasn't the direction I was going for. So here I am telling all you readers, now, that I'm going to be rewriting some of the chapters because I finally decided how to continue the story.

And I apologize for the long wait and I just wanted to say thank you to my loyal readers and those who waited patiently.

But there won't be another update for awhile as I am busy with my new job. Growing up and having responsibilities are never fun ha ha. So please wait patiently a little longer please and thank you. Writing for you all is quite a joy for me ^_^


	13. Konoka's Date v2

**Author's Note: Alright! Here's the first revised chapter. Kinda nervous because totally going the opposite direction of the whole 'Tsukuyomi/Yuuki being magical and evil' so bear with me please! I hope I don't let down all you readers who have been waiting 4 years or less! This is the revised version of Chapter 5 so not much has changed in this chapter but everything after this will be completely different. So...on to the story! And please be gentle ha ha..or as gentle as you could be.**

**Disclaimer: As always...I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima or anything related to it..unfortunately..**

* * *

Konoka went to her dorm quickly before she met with Yuuki. Thoughts of Setsuna running through her mind: what almost happened, what she wanted to say, what she wanted to hear her say. She looked in her closet trying to find something to wear.

'_It's not Yuuki-kun that I like…'_

Konoka took the burgundy vest that hung in her closet. Next to it she grabbed the long white sleeve oxford shirt. Wondering what to wear under, she chose a jean skirt.

'_I'll always protect Kono-chan no matter what until that time comes.'_

Grabbing her purse, she walked through the door and down the hallways. '_Secchan what did you mean when you said those things? Why couldn't you…' _She thought about how close they were and how she felt when. She couldn't stop replaying how she and Setsuna kissed in her mind. She gripped on her purse and decided to push those thoughts aside.

"Konoka-chan!"

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar boy call her name. Looking at him she realized that she was already outside. Yuuki was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a beige shirt jacket. His low rise jeans hung onto to his hips.

"Yuuki-kun, gomen nasai…I kept you waiting…" He grinned at her, "Don't apologize, I don't mind at all. I would wait all eternity if Konoka-chan wanted me to." She blushed his comment while he inwardly praised himself.

"Well then, shall we go," he said turning slightly with his elbow propped out. She nodded and held on.

"Let's."

* * *

As they walked through the campus to where he parked, the girls they passed would whisper amongst themselves. Konoka ignored at the comments she could hear while Yuuki's ego boost,_ 'Hehehe, looks like people are going to think I really am her boyfriend. With everyone thinking this they'll probably tell Konoka-chan how good we look together, she'll definitely want to be my girlfriend.'_

"Yuuki-kun, how are we going to go anywhere if we're not taking the train, and aren't you still too young to drive a car?" He continued to lead her until they came into view a motorcycle. She gasped at the sight of the black propped motorcycle.

"It's a Yamaha YZF-R1, Short-stroke 998cc DOHC, 20-valve, liquid-cooled inline four-cylinder engine. Dual-valve fuel injection system uses motor-driven secondary throttle valves and 32-bit ECU for super-responsive, instantaneous power delivery. Carburized connecting rods with fractured big ends produce a quick-revving engine with excellent high-rpm durability..."

He smiled at the lost expression on Konoka's face. "Let's just say that this thing here is my baby," he said patting the seat. Konoka looked at it with an amazed smile, "We're riding this thing aren't we?" Yuuki grabbed the helmet that rested at the rear, "You can use the helmet. I don't need it." Konoka took it from him, she was about to protest but he already got on.

"You know I'm not gonna take the helmet so get on." Konoka stuck her tongue out at him, "I wasn't going to say anything of that sort." He chuckled as she got on, "Hold tight," he whispered and with that they took off. Konoka squealed with delight as Yuuki sped down the streets. She laughed as he curved and turned, her arms tightened around his waist.

"Scared Konoka-chan," Yuuki yelled.

The sound of Konoka's laughter mixed with the sounds of the whipping wind, "Not at all! This is really fun!" Yuuki smirked.

They went to Shibuya to do some shopping. Yuuki wanted to buy some motorcycle parts while Konoka wanted to check out this novelty shop. He poked fun at her as Konoka stared at the parts and accessories and she would elbow him. After that they went to the novelty shop that she saw the last time she went here with Setsuna.

"How come you didn't come here last time with Setsuna-san," Yuuki asked curiously as he poked an anime bobble head. He laughed at the way it bobbed its head up and down and saw Konoka giggling at him.

"We couldn't come here because last time I thought she was angry with me." She touched a deck of trading cards, "So I thought that she wouldn't want to come to this store with me. Besides she doesn't like these kinds of things, she thinks they're pointless."

Yuuki placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I don't think that Setsuna-san could ever be mad at you." She looked at him and smiled, he caressed her cheek lovingly. Her face started to heat but she walked away.

'_Dammit…was I too early?'_

"Yuuki-kun, look, this is my favorite ice cream place. Let's go!" Yuuki sighed with relief._ 'So that's why she walked away.'_

"Okay, okay, Konoka-chan."

The two walked over to the ice cream parlor but passed by an old lady. Yuuki scoffed quietly, _'Geez, an old hag like this sure sticks out in a place like his.'_ As they passed by the old lady spoke.

"You must choose between the past and the present in order to decide your future child."

Konoka stopped and turned to her_, 'Between the past and the present…?' _Before she could ask what she meant Yuuki grabbed Konoka's hand. "C'mon Konoka-chan, you shouldn't waste your time talking to these kinds of people." He started to drag her towards the ice cream parlor but she turned her head to where the old lady was and saw nothing_. 'Ara? Where did that old lady go? And what did she mean when she said I needed to choose between the past and the present to decide my future?'_

Yuuki sighed, "Damn, people like that," he muttered. Konoka smiled at him, "It's not like I was scared or in danger Yuuki-kun." He looked up at her and got a reassured smile. He sighed once more, "Well if you're fine…" he looked at a nearby poster. _'Free ice cream for couples only. Limited time only…' _Konoka noticed that he was looking at something and turned to what he was reading.

'_Kono-chan! Why did you lie about us to get free ice cream?'_

Memories of what happened two days ago suddenly came into mind. Yuuki went to the counter. "So that is two chocolate medium cones," but Yuuki pointed at Konoka. She quickly turned her face, _'It's the same guy when I was with Secchan!'_ She remembered how cute Setsuna looked when she was freaking out with what Konoka just did and how her face suddenly matched her clothes. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Konoka-chan," Yuuki said as he approached her, "here you go." She thanked him but as she reached for it, the cone suddenly slipped and hit the ground. "Ah! Gomen Konoka-chan," the boy said immediately. However, she smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine Yuuki-kun." He lowered his head in shame, "Well, we can share yours if you'd want," she said bending her face down to meet his. He blushed and nodded.

_'Alright!'_

_

* * *

_

The two started to talk about themselves. Konoka learned that Yuuki had an older brother that was in the Marines and a younger sister but hardly ever sees her because she goes to a boarding somewhere in Europe. She also found out that he liked motorcycles and animals.

"Animals," she asked laughing. He rubbed his read sheepishly, "What? A guy can't like animals? I've always been fond of them." She calmed herself down and flashed a playful smile at him, "Do you do other things besides being the jock and the genius?"

He laughed, "Well I love music so I learned how to play a few instruments." He started counting his finger, "Like the piano, the violin, the flute, drums, and guitar." Konoka had to admit: he was pretty impressive.

"What about you Konoka-chan?"

Konoka took the cone from him and licked it. "I'm the chairman of the Divination Club and a member of the Library Exploration Club." Yuuki's eyebrow slightly raised, "Library Exploration Club? What's that?" Then Konoka started to tell him her adventures that she's had at Library Island.

"-we fell through this hole and then we saw that there was water and books underground! The light that shown throughout the place made it prettier! Then Negi-kun was trying to make the Baka Rangers study and started to look for them but every time he would run into somebody they were naked." Yuuki laughed, "Negi-sensei sure is one lucky guy." The both started to laugh. After finishing their ice cream, and exchanging a few more stories, they went shopping around a bit more.

After that they went to the movies and watched the new tragic romance film that came out recently: two childhood friends growing up together, the boy falling love with the girl while she remained oblivious. Suddenly a new guy comes in and steals the girl away leaving the boy all alone. The pain pushes him to the edge. Unable to cope with it all, he ends up killing himself.

"I don't know what I would do if I was in that situation," she said as they came out of the theaters, tears were coming out of her eyes. Yuuki rubbed her arm sympathetically, "There, there, Konoka-chan be glad that you're not in a situation like that." But inside he was cursing himself for choosing that movie. _'The movie seemed all too familiar.'_

"Why don't we go eat now, hm?"

Konoka looked at him with tears still hanging on her eyes. He wiped them off with his fingers, "Come on," he said gently, "it's just a movie Konoka-chan." But his efforts were useless as new tears came. "No it's not, people experience those things everyday." He looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?" Konoka blushed at what she said, "Um, nothing! Let's go," she said hurriedly, leading Yuuki back to his motorcycle.

As they got to the restaurant Yuuki asked Konoka if she was okay. She nodded and smiled at him_. 'Something happened between her and Setsuna-san I bet._'

"Ahh Miyazaku-sama," the host said recognizing the young man, "your usual table?" Yuuki smiled, "Please Tamao-san." The man nodded and led the couple to a secluded table in the back. Konoka's eyes widened at the design of the place.

"Sugoi…this place is so beautiful," she said as Yuuki held the seat out for her. As she sat down he whispered in her ear, "Not as beautiful as you."

'_I saw what happened earlier today…'_

Her heart ached. _'It's_ _not the same as Secchan...'_

A waiter came and handed them menus. Yuuki glanced over at Konoka who was looking absently through the menu. "Can't decide what to choose Konoka-chan?" She looked at him with a mock angry look, "I just don't know what to get. Why don't you choose for me? It seems like you're a regular here." Yuuki couldn't help the smile that appeared, "My father is friends with the owner so I get to come here as often as I want." Konoka 'ohh-ed' at that, _'And this is a great place to impress the ladies.'_

Setting his menu aside, he looked at Konoka with a serious expression. "Konoka-chan…I know it's not any of my business but did anything happen between you and Setsuna-san?" Konoka hid her face behind her menu. "No, nothing at all," she lied. Yuuki believed her and his expression softened a bit. The waiter came and Yuuki ordered. Konoka couldn't help but stare at how professional Yuuki looked.

"Konoka-chan?" Konoka snapped out of her senses, _'Why am I daydreaming so much?'_

"Are you okay," he said as he reached for her forehead. She blushed and looked away, "Y-Yeah…" Yuuki withdrew his arm and grinned inwardly_, 'Hehehe, that look she was giving me right now. Maybe tonight I might be able to get so-'_

"Yuuki-kun," Konoka interrupted his thoughts, "can we drive to pass the beach after this?" He nodded, "Want to see the sunset over the waters?" She nodded excitedly; he chuckled at how her mood changes so quickly.

The two exchanged idle chatter until their food arrived. Konoka complimented how good the food was. She asked what it was and Yuuki told her that it some Italian dish that only exclusive people can get. When the desert arrived, Konoka's eyes widened at how much chocolate was used in it. Yuuki told her that he was full and said to eat his share. Without any hesitation she ate the chocolate dessert. After seeing that she was done, he pulled the chair out for Konoka and paid the bill.

"Aren't you a gentleman," she said teasingly as they walked out. "Of course, I was raised to be respectful towards women, especially the beautiful ones."

* * *

Yuuki didn't drive too fast like he did when they went to Shibuya. He also wanted to see the sunset. Konoka rested her head on Yuuki's back. She told him that she didn't want to wear the helmet and she was glad, she loved the way the wind felt in her hair. Yuuki decided to slow down a bit more in case Konoka fell asleep. He felt her relax behind her.

"Konoka-chan, I had a fun time today," he said. Konoka responded by nodding, which was rubbing her head against his back. "If you want I can take you back." Konoka took her head off, "Really?" Yuuki nodded with his eyes still on the road.

"I was hoping you would, I'm feeling a bit tired." She rested her head back on his back.

"You should've said something earlier Konoka-chan," she heard him say. But in her mind she was apologizing for ending their date too soon.

By the time they arrived it was already dark and the area seemed to be empty. Yuuki got off first and helped Konoka but she ended tripping. He quickly caught her and she thanked him. Their eyes met but she broke away from the gaze quickly. Their walk back to the dorms was silent except for the crickets chirping. Feeling bold Yuuki grabbed Konoka's hand. Her hand didn't make any movement. He sighed inwardly, _'So maybe on the first date I won't be able to.'_ Suddenly he felt Konoka's fingers intertwine with his.

The two continue to walk in silence, hand in hand, until they reached the entrance. Konoka turned to him, "Thank you for today." He smiled at her, "I should be saying that to you Konoka-chan." He couldn't tell if she was blushing or not. She let go of his hand and walked towards the glass doors.

"Good night," he yelled as her hand touched the handle. She stopped but didn't turn, "Let's go out again Yuuki-kun." He grinned. _'So maybe next time I can make my move on her.' _He nodded, "Let's. I have your number so I'll call you." Konoka turned to him and smiled at him softly, "Alright." She turned to the door again, "Good night," and she walked inside.

Yuuki stood there staring at the entrance. He balled his fist and threw it in the air, _'Yes! Looks like I don't have to worry about Setsuna-san after all. Though she is starting to get on my nerves…'_

* * *

Walking towards her room, Konoka kept looking down, not really caring if she was about to bump into people. Thoughts of the young samurai invaded her mind even though she wasn't with her. _'Why am I thinking about Secchan? Why can't I stop thinking about her?' _Thoughts of their almost kiss flashed in her mind again. Her face instantly turned red and felt hot. _'Stop it…' _she told herself mentally. An image of Setsuna smiling at her warmly flashed next. _'Please stop it…' _Now Setsuna is holding her protectively with that ever present blush.

'_Why..?' _

Without realizing it, she was outside her door. As she turned the doorknob, she suddenly wished her protector would be waiting on the other side of the door but…

"Yo, Konoka! How was your date?" Asuna yelled as she put on her best smile. The brunette felt her chest tighten but smiled and sat next to the pig-tailed girl.

"It was fun. We got some ice cream, watched a really scary movie, and even went to this really fancy restaurant!" she said excitedly. "We even drove by the beach as the sun was setting," she said blushing faintly. Asuna smiled but inside she was gagging. Deep down inside she knew that Setsuna was the one for her friend but said nothing. "That's great!" Konoka just nodded and smiled. Looking around, she noticed that one of her other roommates was missing.

"Where's Negi-kun?"

Asuna shrugged her shoulders and laid out on the table. "I'm hungry," she muttered as her stomach agreed with her. Konoka couldn't help but giggle. Getting up, she walked to the kitchen.

"I'll make some food then."

Asuna just nodded and turned on the television. _'Might as well watch some TV to pass the time.' _The orange haired girl looked at the clock and back to the TV. _'I still haven't heard anything from Setsuna either…I'm actually kind of worried. I mean, I know that Setsuna can take care of any demons that might attack the school and the barrier but what about her demons inside?' _Asuna furrowed her eyebrows, frustration clear across her face._ 'Should I mention that to Konoka? Or maybe not since she hasn't even mentioned it. I wonder if she even thought about her. Grr…why do these two have to be so damn stubborn and dense?' _

"Ne, Asuna…" Konoka's voice snapped her out of her internal rant.

"What's up?" She could hear chopping in the kitchen.

"Um…" she could hear her friend take a deep breath. "…Have you heard from Secchan…" she trailed off.

Asuna bit her lip and played with her fingers. "I haven't heard from her since I saw you two together earlier today. Her phone's off also so texting her and calling her is pretty much pointless. Negi even tried to call her with her card cause we both wanted to talk to her but that didn't even work." The brunette came out of the kitchen and looked at her. She held onto her skirt tightly as she looked at the ground.

'_You must choose between the past and the present in order to decide your future child…'_

With her bangs covering her eyes, she called the other girl.

"Asuna."

Green and blue eyes looked over to the chocolate brown hair girl. "Do you think this is a mistake?" She hesitated for a minute before she continued. "Me and Yuuki-kun?" Her deep brown eyes looked at her desperately, begging her to tell the truth. The young girl fidgeted uncomfortably and scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Honestly, you want to know what I think?" Her friend nodded vigorously. "Why? Is that really going to make a difference Konoka? You seem happy with Yuuki-kun even though you just met not too long ago. I mean…Setsuna is a really good friend. I could even say she's like my other best friend asides from you and Negi but I don't want to see her get hurt anymore!" she said slightly angry.

The young healer flinched after hearing her response. "How is she getting hurt? She was the one running away! She won't talk to me or tell me anything anymore!" she replied throwing her arm out as if proving her point, her tone slightly angrier than Asuna's.

"Are you that dense Konoka? Could you not see the way she is around you? How YOU are around HER?" she yelled. Konoka felt her eyes water. "I don't get what you're trying to say Asuna," she whispered as she fought the tears that threatened to fall. The orange hair girl sighed and looked at her sadly.

"I hoped that one day you and Setsuna would be together," she replied softly.


End file.
